Brother Conflict (HunHan)
by peachymoonyo
Summary: Luhan say i hate sehun /HUNHAN/YAOI/FUJO ONLY/M? MUST BE
1. Chapter 1

**IF U LIKE THIS STORY PLEASE LEAVE UR REVIEW AFTER READ OR BEFORE U LEAVE THIS PAGE FOR SUPPORT THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'M GLAD IF U ENJOY TO READ THIS STORY AND YEAH! TYPO ALWAYS BE MA STYLE  
**

.

.

.

* * *

 **HunHan : Brother Conflict**

 **short story series  
**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : A New Brother**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sehun termangu di depan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri tepat di samping ranjangnya. Mata orang itu terbelalak berbalik menatap sehun.

"AAAAA!" Hingga tiba tiba ia berteriak layaknya anak gadis yang baru dapat menstruasi pertamanya dan hal itu membuat sehun refleks menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang menakuti orang asing dihadapannya ini sampai membuatnya berteriak histeris.

"Si—siapa kau!"

Mata sehun mengerjap dua kali dengan cepat ketika melihat orang asing dihadapannya sedang bersiap memakai pakaiannya, kedua tangan orang asing itu menyilang di depan dadanya yang tak tertutupi apapun sambil menatapnya terkejut.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, siapa kau?" tanya sehun balik

Luhan mengedip polos kemudian segera memakai pakaiannya

"Ini kamarku, kenapa kau ada disini? Dan lagi—siapa kau?" tanya sehun lagi

Orang asing itu diam kebingungan harus berkata apa, ia bingung bagaimana caranya menjelaskan situasi ini padan sehun—si pemilik kamar, orang itu terdiam sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya

Mata sehun memicing, ditatapnya baik baik sosok dihadapannya.

"kau—"

"OHSE!"

 **BAM!**

"E—eh, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sang ibu mengerjap polos saat melihat sehun yang tengah meringis kesakitan di belakang pintu sambil mengusap ngusap kepalanya.

"Astaga ibu! Bisakah kau mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu?"

Sang ibu tersenyum jahil, "siapa suruh kau berdiri di belakang pintu?"

"Tsk!"

"Ibu ingin bicara denganmu, bisakah kau ikut ibu sebentar?"

Sehun menatap orang asing itu sekilas lalu mengangguk,

"Baiklah"

Sang ibu menyeret sehun keluar kamar dan membiarkan pintu itu terbuka begitu saja. Luhan— orang asing itu, menatap polos kearah ibunya yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan seorang pria perawakan tegap tinggi yang merupakan adik tirinya itu, sang ibu berkata dengan suara pelan dan tangannya yang bergerak gerak heboh kesana kemari mencoba membantunya menjelaskan sesuatu kepada adik tirinya itu.

Sang ibu mencubit pipi sehun gemas saat sehun lebih memfokuskan dirinya menatap sosok luhan yang masih berdiri kaku di posisinya.

"Kau mengerti sehun?" sehun mengangguk nganggukan kepalanya

"Iya iya aku mengerti" balas sehun seraya mengusap pipinya

Sang ibu tersenyum lega, "ibu mohon padamu, anggaplah ia sebagai kakakmu sendiri, buatlah ia merasa nyaman berada di tengah tengah keluarga kita, bersikaplah seperti biasa" wanti ibunya sambil menggerakan jari telunjuknya kearah sehun.

"Baik ibu, aku mengerti" sehun tersenyum walaupun dalam hatinya ia tengah berceloteh ria tak terima karena kini ia harus berbagi kamar dengan kakak tirinya.

Sehun sempat ingin protes, namun melihat ekspresi ibunya yang begitu bahagia saat menatap luhan, sehun mengurungkan niatnya. Hhh~ bagaimana pun orang bernama luhan itu adalah anak kandung dari ibunya, dan mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, setuju tidak setuju ia harus menganggap luhan sebagai kakaknya. _En yeah!_ Kehidupan sehun kini berubah hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja.

Ia kini bukan lagi anak tunggal dalam keluarga kecil ini, ia kini sudah menjadi seorang adik dari seorang pria berwajah manis bernama Xi LuHan. Dan entah mengapa sang ibu malah lebih sering memperhatikan luhan ketimbang dirinya.

Tapi tenang saja, sehun tidak cemburu..

Sehun tidak cemburu..

Yah, ia tidak cemburu, setidaknya untuk saat ini

.

"Ibu, sup ku juga habis kenapa kau tidak menuangkan sup lagi untukku?" ucap sehun sambil menunjukan mangkuk supnya yang kering kerontang.

Luhan menatap sehun sejenak lalu beralih menatap ibunya yang sedang menuangkan sup kedalam mangkuk supnya yang sudah kosong.

"Bukankah kau memang tidak makan sup?" sehun terdiam kikuk, menatap luhan sebentar lalu memalingkan wajahnya

Stupid kau Sehun! Ia baru ingat kalau ia memang tidak mengisi mangkuk supnya

"K—kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menuangkan air untukku?"

Sang ibu yang kini sedang menuangkan air minum kedalam gelas kosong milik luhan. Dan luhan lagi lagi menatap wajah sang ibu

"Gelasmu masih penuh, kau belum meminumnya"

Sehun terdiam menatap gelas minumnya yang masih penuh, kemudian secara tiba tiba ia menenggak habis airnya lalu menunjukannya pada sang ibu.

"Sekarang kosong"

Sang ibu tertawa gemas melihat kelakuan sehun yang seperti anak kecil

"Baiklah baiklah, ibu akan mengisinya lagi, ayo cepat habiskan makananmu dan jangan banyak bicara lagi"

Sehun menoleh kearah luhan yang tertangkap basah sedang menatapnya, wajah luhan memerah saat itu lalu cepat cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

.

.

 _ **20.30 South Korea,**_

Ranjangnya, selimutnya, kamar mandinya, sandal rumahnya, lemarinya, dan semua hal yang ada di dalam kamarnya kini harus berbagi dengan luhan, ya! Dengan luhan! Kakak tirinya yang entah datang dari mana asalnya, entah itu dari kayangan atau langit atau bahkan dari dalam perut bumi, entahlah sehun tak mengerti itu. Yang jelas kini ia harus berbagi kamar dengan seorang xi luhan.

Dan sehun tak suka itu!

 _Seriously!_ Sehun tak suka jika harus berbagi ranjang dengan orang lain apalagi sehun tidak tahu apakah luhan itu steril atau tidak che!— sedikit lebay sih kedengarannya, tapi sehun memang tak suka berbagi ranjang ataupun pakaian dengan orang yang jelas jelas belum ia kenal.

Meskipun ia berdiam diri saja bukan berarti ia setuju setuju saja dengan keputusan ibunya, jauh dari di dalam hatinya sehun tak suka jika harus berbagi kamar dengan luhan. Ya ya ya meskipun luhan pun bergender sama dengannya, tapi tetap saja sehun merasa keberatan dengan hal itu, tapi apa daya? Ia sangat menghormati keputusan ibunya yang sepihak, jadi ia tidak bisa berkoar koar protes seenak jidat.

Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu sambil bersender di kusen pintu, matanya tak lepas dari gerak gerak pria berdarah cina yang saat ini dan detik ini sedang merapihkan pakaiannya yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam koper kecil miliknya. Ia mendesah kecil seraya memijat kepalanya yang terasa berputar putar.

Ibunya sudah menceritakan semuanya, meskipun tidak secara detail namun sehun cukup memahaminya. Sehun sempat terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa dulu ibunya sudah pernah menikah, dan luhan adalah 'hasil' dari pernikahan ibunya yang pertama. Dan sehun semakin terkejut ketika tahu bahwa ternyata ayahnya pun tahu hal ini, dan ayahnya pun juga tahu bahwa istrinya memang mempunyai satu orang anak yang tinggal bersama ayahnya di cina. Dan sehun masih tak paham mengapa ibunya baru mengungkap hal ini sekarang.

Ok keep calm.. Jadi pada intinya! sekarang sehun benar benar punya kakak dan itu bukan sebuah lelucon atau sebuah mimpi,

 **HELL GAES** Sekarang sehun punya kakak!

.

"Aheemm!"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sebelum menoleh kearah pintu, ia tersenyum ragu menatap sehun yang bersedekap tangan di ambang pintu sembari menatapnya lekat lekat.

Sehun berjalan perlahan kearah luhan setelah menutup pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Bukan sehun tidak suka karena punya kakak, toh ibunya pun sudah memperingatinya berkali kali bahwa ia harus bersikap baik pada luhan dan membuatnya merasa nyaman ada di rumah ini, hanya saja... Ia masih tidak rela jika seseorang menempati kamarnya begitu saja.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berbagi hal hal yang bersifat pribadi"

Luhan mendongak, "maaf" Ucapnya dengan sesal

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, kau kakaku sekarang. Aku harus menghormatimu, luhan"

luhan menatap sehun sambil menautkan kedua alisnya

"—hyung" lanjut sehun seraya tersenyum, ah bukan! Tepatnya menyeringai, entah apa itu artinya tapi luhan tak menyukai senyuman itu. Luhan seperti menangkap satu makna yang tersembunyi dalam senyuman aneh itu

"Umm.. Jika kau keberatan, aku akan mencari tempat tinggal lain saja" ucap luhan seraya beranjak dari posisinya.

Sehun membelalakan matanya lalu menahan bahu luhan yang hendak melangkah, "hee? T—tunggu dulu, aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku keberatan, kita bisa berbagi kamar"

Luhan mengangguk paham, lalu kembali duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Setelah melipat rapih semua pakaiannya kepala luhan bergerak kearah kiri dan kanan, tak lama ia tersenyum semringah melihat sebuah lemari kayu berwarna hitam yang cukup besar tak jauh dari nakas.

"Yah selama kau mentaati peraturannya"

Dahi luhan berkerut, ""hm? Peraturan apa?"

"kamarku"

"ada peraturannya yah?" sehun mengangguk

"berapa umurmu hyung?"

"26" sehun cengo

What the— Apa telinganya tak salah dengar? 26? Sehun pikir umurnya hanya beda 1 atau 2 tahun dengan nya.

"Yang benar saja?"

"Apa untungnya aku berbohong padamu?"

Sehun mangut-mangut paham,

"Ok hyung dengar, peraturannya adalah jangan mengotori kamarku, jangan menempelkan apapun di dinding, jangan menaruh pakaianmu di lemariku karena lemarinya sudah penuh, jangan pakai sikat gigiku dan handuk ku, jangan menyentuh laptop dan komputerku, jangan memakai selimutku, jangan pakai bajuku, dan jangan memindahkan barang barangku tanpa seizinku walaupun hanya satu inci"

 _ **Pluk—**_ pakaian luhan yang ia pangku di kedua tangannya terjatuh di lantai begitu saja

Luhan cengo..

 **TUNGGU DULU!**

Apa yang sehun maksud? Apa sehun benar benar tak suka luhan ada dikamarnya? Sebelah mata luhan berkedut kedut tanda kesal

Well, peribahasa— _dimana bumi dipijak disitu langit di junjung_ itu memang benar benar berlaku untuk luhan saat ini.

"Kau benar benar tak suka aku ada disini yah oh sehun?"

Sehun membelalak, "jangan panggil aku dengan nama lengkapku"

"memangnya kenapa? memangnya kau akan rugi? lagipula masa aku tidak boleh meletakan bajuku di lemarimu? Lalu aku harus menyimpannya dimana? Dibawah ranjang begitu?" luhan mendengus sebal, ini keterlaluan namanya, segala hal tidak boleh, sekalian saja luhan tidak boleh tidur diranjangnya.

"Eh? Ini kamarku hyung, jadi kau harus mengikuti peraturannya" sehun menyeringai tipis dan hal itu semakin membuat luhan naik pitan—lagi

"Haaa! Tapi peraturanmu itu terlalu merepotkan! Kalau begini kecoak saja tak mau menempati kamarmu!" luhan berjingjit, menunjuk nunjuk hidung sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

 _Lagipula siapa yang mau kamarnya ditempati kecoak?_

"Jauhkan jarimu dari wajahku" sehun cepat cepat menyentil jari luhan gemas.

"Kau—!" luhan menatap sehun tajam, ia ingin marah, ia ingin sekali menjambak rambut sehun. Tapi luhan sadar bahwa tindakannya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seseorang yang sudah dewasa.

Sehun yang menatapnya tersenyum meledek, "kenapa hyung? Mau marah?"

Luhan mendengus sambil membuang muka, "idiot" kemudian kembali merapihkan pakaiannya yang terjatuh di lantai.

Kkkk... lihatlah wajah luhan yang memerah karena menahan amarahnya. Ekspresi yang ia tunjukan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan, matanya berkaca kaca, dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu, sehun suka itu... Luhan terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang di bully temannya

.

.

Luhan berkacak pinggang, sehun tak mengizinkannya tidur di kasur yang sama. Luhan berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya ia bisa tidur malam ini jika ia harus tidur beralaskan lantai dingin dan sebuah _futon_ tipis? Di tengah suhu udara minus enam derajat celcius, Jari telunjuk luhan mengetuk ngetuk di dagu lancipnya...

 _you must be fucking kidding me_ , batin luhan tak percaya bahwa kehidupannya akan lebih jauh sulit dari sebelumnya, lebih lebih kalau sehun ada bersamanya.

 **Cklek—**

Luhan menoleh kearah pintu dan munculah sosok sehun dengan wajah masamnya. Sehun diam sejenak di pintu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri luhan yang sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Luhan tak menjawab, luhan lebih senang memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain ketimbang harus menatap wajah sehun yang selalu membuatnya ingin marah.

Sehun terkikik geli membuat luhan menatapnya heran.

"Kau bisa tidur di tempat tidur, untung saja aku ini baik hati"

 **WHAT!?**

"Baik? Baik katamu!? Baik dari segi apanya? Astaga! Jika aku harus memilihmu antara adolf hitler dan dirimu, aku lebih senang memilihnya dari pada dirimu, kau itu lebih kejam dari siapapun yang kejam di dunia ini"

"Mulutmu itu berbisa sekali ya luhan, jadi medusa saja sana!"

Mata luhan terbelalak, "kau tidak sopan yah! Jangan panggil aku dengan namaku, dan lagi! Aku ini laki laki mana bisa jadi medusa, stupid kau!" wajahnya kembali memerah

sehun mulai gemas, dia gemas bukan karena kesal. Ia gemas melihat wajah luhan yang memerah karena menahan amarahnya yang hampir meledak dan sehun sangat menyukai itu, entahlah meski luhan lebih tua darinya tapi luhan malah terlihat lebih menggemaskan dari anak umur 2 tahun.

"Kalau begitu kau tidur saja dilantai" ucap sehun dingin, dengan keberanian dari raja api(?) luhan melempar bantal yang ada di atas ranjang ke wajah sehun, ekspresi sehun benar benar minta di tabok bolak balik pakai papan pencuci baju, sangat menyebalkan!.

"Tsk! Beraninya kau"

"kau pikir aku takut hah?" tantang luhan

"Dasar kau pria jadi jadian!"

Kedua alis luhan menukik tajam keatas, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja sehun ucapkan,

"Apa!? Jadi jadian!? Apa maksudmu albino!" Tunjuk luhan kearah sehun

"Iyah kau pria jadi jadian, berbatang tapi wajahmu cantik begitu. Ah jangan jangan kau ini trans gender yah?"

"A—apa?!" jerit luhan agak lebay

"lalu kenapa ada pria yang cantik begitu? Hah hah? Pria itu diciptakan tampan bukan cantik"

"Ini sudah takdir, mau bagaimana lagi!" pipi luhan menggembung

"Bohong"

"Aku tidak bohong"

"Itu buktinya, hidungmu jadi panjang"

Luhan menyentuh hidungnya, "aku bukan pinocchio yah!"

"Terus apa? Cinderella? Putri salju? Atau mermaid?"

"Aaarrghh! Kau menyebalkan! Keparat kau oh sehun! Mati saja kau dimakan hiu atau digerayangi kecoak!"

sehun hanya terkikik geli melihat luhan yang marah marah sendiri sambil menendang dan menginjak nginjak bantal sehun yang tergeletak dilantai, dan sehun tersenyum kikuk melihat tingkah luhan.

 _"Seram juga dia kalau marah"_

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dan sehun tak bisa tertidur. Ia bangkit dari posisinya lalu menatap luhan yang tertidur di bawah tempat tidurnya dengan hanya beralaskan futon putih yang tipis dan selimut tipis ditengah udara malam yang dingin.

Sehun tiba tiba terkekeh kecil melihat luhan yang sedang tertidur. Kemudian ia berjengket dari posisinya lalu menghampiri luhan dan memandangi wajah luhan dari dekat.

Luhan punya wajah yang cantik, kulitnya terlihat halus dan putih, kalau di perhatikan dari dekat seperti ini luhan memang mewarisi garis wajah ibunya. Wajah ibunya dan wajah luhan tidak jauh berbeda, mereka punya mata indah yang sama, bentuk bibir yang sama, bulu mata lentik yang sama, alis yang sama, garis wajah yang sama, dan senyuman yang sama, hal itu sangat berbeda jauh darinya yang mewarisi garis wajah tegas dari sang ayah.

Semakin lama sehun menatap wajah luhan, ia semakin merasa tenang. Sehun mendengus tiba tiba seraya mengusak kasar rambutnya, astaga ada apa dengannya, kenapa ia rajin sekali memandangi wajah orang yang sedang tidur macam masokis level awal, dan untuk apa pula ia memuji muji wajah luhan?

—tak adakah hal yang lebih berguna daripada memuji-muji wajah si medusa jejadian ini?, pikirnya mendengus kecil,

"Dasar masokis"

Mata sehun terbuka lebar lebar ketika tiba tiba saja luhan bersuara, sehun menatap wajah luhan lagi dari dekat, hanya mencoba memastikan apakah luhan mengigau atau luhan sadar bahwa ia tengah di awasi sedekat ini. Dan saat wajah sehun semakin dekat dengan wajah luhan, mata luhan terbuka dan bola matanya bergerak berkilat menatap sehun.

"Whuuaa!" sehun kaget tak kepalang, ia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya sampai jatuh terduduk dilantai.

"Heh! Apa yang kau lakukan huh?" ucap luhan seraya bangkit dari pembaringannya

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apa apa" wajah sehun memerah, ugh! Untung saja kamarnya gelap jadi luhan tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini wajah sehun bersemu merah karena malu.

"Lalu kenapa kau memandangi wajahku seperti itu?"

"Tsk! Jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku tidak memandangimu, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur lalu melihat ada nyamuk melintas dan hinggap di dahimu"

Luhan mengernyit lalu menyentuh dahinya sendiri, "oh benarkah?"

Luhan kembali menatap sehun, "tapi aku tidak merasakan ada nyamuk yang hinggap di dahiku, apa kau benar benar melihat ada nyamuk?"

Sehun mendengus kemudian menegakan tubuhnya, "kau cari saja sendiri" lalu kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Naiklah ke atas"

"Huh?" luhan mengerjap

"Tidurlah di disini, nanti kau bisa sakit dan terserang flu jika tidur dibawah"

"Tapi kau tidak mengizinkanku tidur di atas"

"Naiklah sebelum aku berubah pikiran" ucap sehun sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya lalu membelakangi luhan.

Luhan tersenyum senang, dan dengan girangnya ia meloncat ke atas tempat tidur, menepuk nepuk bantalnya lalu berbaring tepat di samping sehun. Hhh~ akhirnya~ malam ini ia bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa khawatir kedinginan. Luhan tersenyum lalu menoleh ke samping kirinya menatap punggung sehun.

"Selamat malam, dan aku harap kau benar benar mimpi bertemu medusa" bisik luhan

Sehun yang mendengar bisikan luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

STOP OR NEXT?

**GIMME REVIEW AND I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I GETABLE 10+ REVIEW

ZAIJIAN GUYS~ :*

Salam 520!

—mooncolaberry—


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE LEAVE UR REVIEW AFTER READ !**

.

SORRY FOR TYPO(S)

.

ENJOY TO READ!

.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **HunHan : Brother conflict**

 **Short story series**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Morning story**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari ini sehun terbangun saat merasakan sebuah terpaan udara yang mungusik di wajahnya, ia melenguh kecil sebelum bersiap membuka kelopak matanya untuk menyambut paginya. Dan tepat saat ia membuka satu matanya ia melihat luhan yang duduk bersila disampingnya seraya menggerak gerakan mulutnya; membuat udara yang menerpa wajah tenang milik sehun.

"Selamat pagi" ucap luhan tersenyum semringah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh?" tanya sehun sambil menatap luhan dengan kelopak mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu, karena aku tidak mau di-dahului-olehmu, hahaha" sehun mengernyit melihat luhan yang tertawa innocent lalu tersenyum manis.

"Di dahului? Maksudmu?" tanya sehun

Luhan yang awalnya tersenyum lebar dan manis, mengerjapkan matanya. Kedua manik dari orang yang berbeda itu saling bertemu pandang, luhan mengerjapkan matanya sekali dan begitupun dengan sehun. Tatapan mata itu semakin tajam, kedua mata mereka saling memicing. Dan untuk detik berikutnya, tiba tiba saja sehun dan luhan bersamaan turun pontang panting dari atas ranjang mereka, hingga terdengar suara _'gradak-gruduk'_ dari bilik kamar sehun.

"Aku duluan"

"Tidak tidak tidak, aku duluan!"

"Yang tua yang mengalah"

"Yang muda yang mengalah! Dan siapa bilang kalau aku ini tua HAH!?"

Dan terjadilah aksi adu mulut, tangan sehun yang masih bertengger di knop pintu kamar mandinya tak lantas dengan mudahnya mengalah pada sang kakak tiri, dan luhan pun tak mau kalah. Luhan masih kekeh dengan slogannya _'yang muda yang mengalah'_ dan sehunpun tak mau kalah dengan slogannya _'yang tua yang mengalah',_ hingga aksi saling dorong antar bahu dan kaki pun tak dapat dihindari, pokoknya rusuh sekali bak bentrok antar mahasiswa

"Ok! Ok! Begini saja—" tiba tiba suara sehun menginterupsi pergerakan luhan yang nyaris saja mengigit tangan kanan sehun yang masih setia bertengger di knop pintu.

"Ini masih sangat pagi, dan aku tidak punya mood untuk bertengkar denganmu sepagi ini, jadi lebih baik kita ambil jalan tengah"

"Jalan tengahnya adalah, aku yang masuk lebih dulu"

Sehun menggeleng, "tidak, jalan tengahnya adalah, kita main gunting kertas batu satu kali, siapa yang kalah dia yang harus mengalah"

Luhan diam sesaat sebelum memutuskan untuk menyetujui ide sehun.

"Gunting kertas batu!" pekik mereka bersamaan lalu saling menunjukan pilihan mereka masing-masing.

Melihat hasilnya luhan tiba tiba memekik tertawa terbahak, sedangkan itu sehun menatap kecewa ke arah jemari tangannya yang dikepal membentuk batu.

"Kau kalah! HAHA!, jadi aku yang lebih dulu" ucap luhan bangga.

Sehun menatap luhan tanpa ekspresi, persetan dengan siapa yang kalah dan siapa yang menang, pokoknya ia ingin mandi lebih dulu! Dan lagi— jelas jelas sehun mengutuk permainan konyol ini, well, itu karena dalam permainan sesederhana ini sehun pasti SELALU KALAH.

Lalu mengapa sehun mengambil jalan tengah dengan permainan ini jika ia tahu ia akan kalah? Jawabannya adalah, karena sehun yakin dewi fortuna akan berpihak padanya yang jelas jelas lebih tampan dan lebih manly dari luhan. Tetapi nyatanya dewi fortuna lagi lagi enggan memberikan kemenangan pada sehun, sampai akhirnya sehun memutar otak agar bisa mandi lebih dulu.

"Luhan lihat, ada kepala buntung di bawah tempat tidur!" teriak sehun tiba tiba, membuat luhan refleks menoleh kearah tempat tidur.

"Mana? Mana? Mana?" mata luhan bergerak kesana kemari mencari dimana gerangan kepala buntung itu.

Mata indah luhan mengerjap dua kali, lalu satu detik kemudian barulah luhan sadar kalau tempat tidur sehun itu berjenis spring bed, kolongnya kecil dan sempit. Jadi kesimpulannya—

MANA ADA KEPALA YANG MUAT DISANA !?

Satu gerakan cepat luhan menoleh, dan betapa kagetnya ia tak menemukan sosok sehun di hadapannya. Wajah luhan mulai memerah, astaga! Bagaimana luhan bisa sebodoh itu!?

"Persetan dengan kepala buntung! Aku akan membuat kepalamu buntung lalu menaruhnya di bawah tempat tidur! Buka pintunya dasar sialan!"

 _ **Dug!**_

 _ **Dug!**_

Sehun yang ada di balik pintu kamar mandinya yang bising, entah itu di tendang? Atau di pukul?, dengan santainya menikmati acara mandi paginya tanpa menghiraukan sedikitpun umpatan dan celotehan yang luhan katakan dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

 **BRAK!**

Luhan membuka kasar pintu kamar mandinya bersamaan dengan wajah masamnya, siapa yang sangka bahwa kehidupan luhan akan empat kali jauh lebih sulit dari sebelumnya karena harus tinggal satu atap dan satu kamar dengan sehun. Mulai hari ini sepertinya luhan harus rajin rajin mengontrol tekanan darahnya ke klinik, ia tidak mau kalau sampai harus punya riwayat darah tinggi hanya karena tinggal serumah dengan orang menyebalkan macam sehun.

Sehun?

Ah! Dia sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sekarang, ia sudah rapih dengan setelan training berwarna hitam yang melekat di tubuh tingginya.

"Kau sudah selesai tuan putri lu?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas menjawab pertanyaan sekonyong-konyong dari sehun, ia hanya melenggang santai kearah lemari pakaian untuk mengambil pakaiannya.

"Hari ini kita akan olahraga, jadi pakai pakaian yang sesuai"

Luhan langsung menoleh pada sehun diiringi tatapan super tajam.

"Siapa bilang aku mau olahraga?" ucap luhan sinis.

"Aku" jawab sehun santai, dan hal itu malah membuat luhan sedikit berang.

Luhan mengambil kasar pakaiannya dari dalam lemari, lalu menutup pintu lemarinya disertai sedikit bantingan.

"Dengar ya OH SEHUN! pertama, aku TIDAK MAU olahraga karena cuacanya sedang dingin, kedua aku TIDAK MAU pergi olahraga apalagi aku harus pergi olahraga denganmu, AKU TIDAK MAU !" ucap luhan dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya, harusnya hal itu cukup jelas untuk sehun pahami.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu di musim dingin, jika tubuhmu hangat, kau tidak akan kedinginan"

Luhan mendesah kecil sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar,

 _hell! Orang gila saja tahu hal itu_

"Aku tidak suka mengulangi kalimatku apalagi untuk orang sepertimu, tapi kali ini aku akan mengulanginya, aku bilang AKU TIDAK MAU PERGI OLAHRAGA DENGANMU!" telunjuk luhan bergerak menunjuk sehun dengan sangarnya.

 **BRAK!**

"Apa ada yang bilang tidak mau olahraga?"

Sehun dan luhan menjerit kaget ketika pintu kamar itu tiba tiba di gebrak dengan tidak elitnya, hhh~ kebiasaan buruk ibunya,

Yah sehun sudah memaklumi nya, tapi sepertinya luhan masih belum terbiasa dengan sifat ibunya yang senang menggebrak pintu kamar lalu muncul tiba tiba, dibandingan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Lihat saja luhan yang masih sangat shock, kedua tangannya refleks menutupi tubuhnya, yeah.. Padahal luhan tak perlu khawatir tubuh moleknya akan terlihat oleh sang ibu, karena bathrobe putih yang cukup tebal masih aman menempel di tubuhnya yang polos.

"Dia" tunjuk sehun se-santai-santainya

"Mengapa lu? Bukankah menjaga kebugaran di musim dingin itu bukan sesuatu hal yang merugikan?"

Luhan yang masih dalam mode shock menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak bilang begitu"

"Bohong" sang ibu menoleh pada sehun,

"jangan percaya dengan wajah polosnya, tadi dia bilang begitu kok sambil bertetiak sampai kupingku rasanya hampir pecah"

Luhan langsung menoleh pada sehun lalu men-death glarenya habis habisan.

Sang ibu kembali beralih menatap luhan, mau tak mau luhan akhirnya menyudahi aksi men-death glare sehun lalu beralih menatap sang ibu yang memasang ekspresi memelas

"kau harus olahraga, kau masih muda dan kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, jika kau tidak menjaga kebugaranmu kau kan sakit di tengah cuaca dingin ini, kalau kau sakit aku akan sedih, jadi kau mau pergi olahraga kan?"

Luhan mendesah menyerah lalu mengangguk, aduh ibunya ini belajar akting dimana sih. Siapa pula yang akan tahan melihat tatapan memelas dari sang ibu? Siapapun tapi tidak dengan sehun, jangankan melihat tatapan memelas seperti ini, mendapat tatapan dari bayi kucing yang minta makan saja sehun tak akan luluh, yap! Sehun itu memang the real evil!

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi" jawab luhan disambut tepukan meriah dari sang ibu.

"Denganku kan?" tunjuk sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Terserah kau saja"

.

.

Luhan sudah siap dengan setelan olahraga, sweater ungu yang cukup kebesaraan dilapisi kaus putih di bagian dalamnya, juga celana training putih degan _3 stripes_ di bagian sampingnya. Dengan langkah gontai luhan menuruni setiap trap anak tangga, dari sini luhan bisa melihat kehangatan di meja makan dari arah dapur, yang diisi oleh ayah, ibu dan adik tirinya.

"Kemarilah! Duduklah disamping sehun" ucap sang ibu dibalas anggukan dari luhan.

Luhan segera menarik kursinya lalu duduk di samping sehun, sang ayah tampak santai menikmati sarapan paginya sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Sedangkan itu sehun yang duduk disampingnya hanya memandangi mangkuk berisi sarapan miliknya, entah apa yang sedang sehun lakukan, mungkin ia sedang meramalkan sesuatu di atas genangan air susu di dalam mangkuk sarapannya.

"Sehun biasanya sarapan dengan oat, susu dan dua potong apel segar, apa kau juga mau?" tanya sang ibu

"Yah, tentu" jawab luhan

Lantas sang ibu segera pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Untukmu"

Luhan mengerjap ketika tiba tiba saja sehun memberikan sarapan miliknya, luhan menoleh ke samping dan menatap wajah pria berwajah tegas disampingnya.

"Tapi ini milikmu"

"Aku bilang itu untukmu saja, makanlah duluan, anggap saja itu sebagai tanda permintaan maafku karena sudah membohongimu"

Mendengar itu sang ayah langsung mendongak, menatap wajah luhan dan sehun yang saling bertatapan secara bergantian, kemudian ia kembali fokus pada sarapan paginya.

Luhan tersenyum aneh, oh sungguh ia terharu dengan kata kata barusan, ia bahkan terharu hanya dengan sebuah kalimat saja walaupun kata kata itu diucapkan dari mulut sang evil sekalipun.

"Oh, terima kasih"

"Hm"

.

Acara sarapan pagi berlangsung dengan tenangnya, sang ayah yang bercengkerama dengan sang ibu seraya menikmati sarapan pagi mereka, dan begitupun dengan luhan dan sehun. Namun tiba tiba sang ibu dibuat heran dengan ekspresi yang dibuat oleh luhan saat menyendok sarapannya kedalam mulut kecilnya.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak, sayang?"

Luhan mendongak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya heboh.

"Tidak, ini enak sekali" ucapnya dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan sarapannya, sehun yang duduk di samping luhan menatapnya keheranan.

"Oh ya luhan, rekan kerjaku kemarin menginformasikan lowongan pekerjaan di salah satu kantor majalah fashion, dan jika kau berminat, aku mungkin bisa merekomendasikanmu padanya"

Luhan menoleh pada sang ayah sambil mengangguk penuh semangat, "Oh ya! Tentu saja"

"Baiklah" jawab sang ayah dengan senyuman

.

Sarapan bersama keluarga barunya untuk pertama kalinya sepertinya tak meninggalkan kesan yang menyenangkan, karena luhan harus menahan rasa asin yang hampir mencekik lehernya. Jujur saja luhan rasanya ingin muntah saat makan sarapan khas sehun itu, bukan karena rasanya yang sedikit hambar, tapi rasa sarapan itu terlalu asin! Hingga saat ia selesai menghabiskan satu mangkuk kecil sarapannya, luhan segera meminum satu gelas air penuh, dan tanpa ragu memakan dua potong apel bagiannya dengan beringas. Ia bahkan tak peduli oleh tatapan aneh yang di lemparkan oleh sang ayah.

Dan rasa asin yang terasa mencekik itu masih terasa sampai sekarang, luhan tak bisa berhenti untuk menjulurkan lidahnya keluar karena rasa asin yang begitu kuat menempel di indera perasanya. Sehun mulai dibuat risih, sepanjang jalan orang orang terus memandangi luhan dan tentu saja, dirinya yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya pun tak luput dari tatapan orang orang disekitar.

"Jangan menjulurkan lidahmu seperti itu, aku merasa seperti sedang membawa anjing peliharaan"

Luhan mendelik ke samping, "Hey oh sehun! Pasti kau sengaja menjahiliku dengan menabur banyak garam di sarapan itu kan? "

Sedetik sehun kebingungan dengan kalimat itu, namun akhirnya ia menyadari arah pembicaraan luhan,

"Oh!, itu pasti karena ibu terlalu banyak memasukan garam di dalam sarapan itu"

"Jangan mengambing hitamkan ibu, jujur saja, kau kan yang melakukannya, kau kan yang menabur garam di sarapanku!? Karena itulah kau ingin aku memakannya!"

"Aku berkata jujur, sungguh, aku tidak tahu kalau sarapan itu rasanya asin, kalaupun aku tahu itu asin aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu, aku tulus meminta maaf padamu dengan cara seperti itu"

Luhan terdiam, benar juga! Sehun pasti berkata jujur. Kalaupun sehun berniat menjahilinya mana mungkin sehun memberikan apel bagiannya pada luhan dengan cuma cuma, yang namanya orang menjahili itu kan mau puas.

Luhan menghela nafasnya,

"Baiklah, kali ini aku percaya padamu"

.

Olahraga kali ini cukup membuat luhan lelah, pasalnya sudah lama ia tak melakukan jogging seperti ini. Kakinya terasa sedikit pegal, dan udara dingin membuat kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering. Luhan yang sedang bersantai di salah satu bangku taman hanya memandangi orang orang yang lalu lalang dihadapannya, sehun beberapa menit yang lalu pamit untuk membeli minuman dan Ah— Dia sudah kembali.

Sehun duduk disamping luhan, dan luhan yang duduk di sampingnya menatap sehun dengan horor.

"Apa? Kau hanya beli satu botol saja? Untukku? Kau tidak ingat padaku hah?"

Sehun yang baru saja selesai menenggak minumannya kemudian menoleh kearah luhan, "Oh, kau mau?"

"Aku juga haus, ayo belikan aku satu!"

"Kau punya kaki?" —luhan mengangguk

"Apa kakimu lengkap?" —luhan mengangguk lagi, dan kali ini sehun ikut mengangguk

"Kalau begitu, beli sendiri"

Luhan menatap sehun tak percaya, sudut matanya berkedut kedut menahan amarah,

"Tsk! Manusia macam apa kau ini hah? Tega sekali kau hanya membeli minum untuk dirimu saja, hah! Aku tak percaya sama sekali, bahwa masih saja ada orang egois di dunia ini macam dirimu"

"Ish! Kau cerewet sekali, kalau mau minta kau tinggal bilang saja, ayo minum!"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya horor, "Apa!? Minum minuman bekas mulutmu itu?"

"Lalu? Aku suruh kau beli sendiri kau malah mengoceh, aku tawari kau minuman kau juga malah mengoceh panjang kali lebar, jadi maumu apa?" tanya sehun.

Demi tuhan, luhan itu seperti wanita yang pikirannya sulit sekali terbaca.

"Belikan aku yang baru"

"Aku lelah, jadi minum saja yang ada"

Luhan membuang wajahnya dari hadapan sehun seraya mengibaskan tangannya, sehun menggedikan bahunya kemudian ia kembali membuka tutup botolnya lalu menenggak minumannya. Luhan menoleh lagi kesamping, menatap sehun yang tengah menenggak minumannya. Dan entah mengapa ide jahil melintas begitu saja dalam benaknya, luhan menyeringai.

Tangan luhan tiba tiba saja terulur, mendorong bagian bawah botol air yang tengah sehun minum.

 _'Rasakan itu oh sehun muahahaha'_

Sehun meronta kala pasokan air yang masuk ke dalam kerongkonganya dirasa terlalu banyak, hingga ia meronta dan membuat sebagian airnya tumpah tepat di bagian depan celananya.

"YAK!" sehun cepat cepat melempar botolnya, dan berdiri sambil menatap luhan nyalang.

"Itulah akibatnya karena kau tidak mau membelikanku minuman" luhan tersenyum evil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah!? Celanaku jadi basah, bagaimana aku bisa pulang dengan celana basah seperti ini" tunjuk sehun kearah celana bagian depannya yang basah.

Bahu luhan berjengit sekali, "Mana aku tahu, AKU TIDAK PEDULI "

Luhan menatap sehun sekali lagi dengan tatapan ejekan, setelah itu ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan hendak melenggang pergi, namun baru saja satu langkah tangannya terasa ditarik oleh sehun hingga mau tak mau ia kembali berhadapan dengan sang evil.

"Ya! Hyung kau mau kemana!?"

"Pulang" jawab luhan santai

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" sehun terlihat sedikit panik

"Kau juga tinggal pulang, memangnya kau masih betah disini?"

"B—bukan itu maksudku"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya menatap nasib celananya yang basah tepat di bagian depannya, dan siapapun itu, mereka pasti akan menyangka bahwa sehun pipis dicelana. Mata luhan bergerak menatap celana sehun yang basah karena ulahnya, beberapa detik mata mereka sama sama menatap objek yang sama, kemudian mereka mendongak dan manik mata mereka kembali bertemu.

Tak lama kemudian bola mata sehun beralih objek, di belakang tubuh luhan ia melihat 3 orang gadis smp, seorang ayah, ibu lengkap dengan anaknya, dan sepasang kakek nenek yang hendak berjalan melewati mereka. Sehun yang panik sekaligus malu tiba tiba menarik tubuh luhan dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung luhan.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Diamlah hyung, ini semua salahmu jadi kau harus tanggung jawab" bisik sehun.

Luhan yang awalnya tak mengerti sempat kebingungan dengan tingkah sehun yang aneh, namun ketika sepasang matanya menangkap sosok orang orang yang hendak berjalan melewati mereka barulah luhan menyadarinya,

"Kau malu yah, hey oh sehun memangnya orang orang akan percaya kalau basah dicelanamu itu karena kau ngompol dicelana? Yang benar saja! Kau itu sudah besar, tentu saja mereka tak akan percaya kalau kau ngompol di celana kan? Hahaha!"

 _Tap.._

"Astaga hyung" ucap sehun lirih sambil memukul dahinya agak keras.

Orang-orang yang hendak melewati mereka tiba tiba menghentikan langkah mereka setelah mendengar kalimat yang luhan lontarkan, mereka tampak shock, kakek nenek yang bergandengan tangan itu saling tatap lalu beralih menatap sehun yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh luhan, 3 orang gadis smp yang awalnya saling bercengkerama dan tertawa tiba tiba bisik bisik sambil menatap sehun, dan satu keluarga yang terdiri dari ibu, ayah dan satu orang anak itu juga tak luput memandangi sehun, bahkan sang ayah menutup mata gadis kecilnya sambil berjalan melenggang dari sana. Jadi sang ayah berpikir bahwa mata polos putrinya akan ternodai jika menatap celana orang dewasa yang basah karena pipis di celana, pfftt— lebih tepatnya itu adalah hal yang memalukan bukan hal yang dosa kalau dilihat.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya, lalu sedikit menoleh ke belakang menatap sang evil yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung luhan. Andai luhan sadar kalau wajah sehun lebih merah dari paprika merah,

"Apa bicaraku teralu keras?"

"Kau pikir saja sendiri"

Luhan diam sejenak, lalu tiba tiba saja ia berteriak, membuat orang orang yang ada disekitar taman itu beralih menatap luhan.

"Heeyy! Kalian tidak berpikir orang ini pipis di celana kan? Celananya basah karena air minumnya tak sengaja tumpah!"

Mendengar itu sehun kaget bukan main, "Sudah! diamlah luhan"

"Aku hanya menjelaskannya pada mereka"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan, mereka sudah terlanjur salah paham"

"Ya sudah, itu nasibmu, kau harus menanggung malu"

"Kau pikir ini karena ulah siapa HAH!?"

"Jangan salahkan aku, tuhan itu adil, ah sudahlah aku mau pulang!"

"Jangan bawa bawa tuhan!"

"Terserah kau, aku mau pulang! kalau kau mau menunggu disini sampai celanamu kering, silahkan"

"YAK! XI LUHAN!"

Luhan terus melenggan menjauh sambil mengangkat satu tangannya keudara, tak sedikitpun menghiraukan teriakan yang sehun lontarkan kepadanya. Huufftt~ olahraga kali ini adalah olahraga yang sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kesan baik bagi luhan, kan?

.

.

.

.

ALLLOOHHHAAA!

Chapter 2 finally update! Sesuai judulnya yah, ini kan short story, jd mcb gk akan panjang panjang bikin ceritanya wkwkw :'v

Yash! Buat kalian yg udh review di chapter 1 big thanks ya *hughughug* sorry gk bisa fast update karena akunya lg cukit dan baru aja sembuh :v so gaes, **if you want next chapter PLEASE LEAVE UR REVIEW, and gimme reward (20+ review & favorit)** hehe~ :v

Then, see you gaes!~ :*


	3. notes n word for HHHS

**THIS IS NOT A PART OF STORY BUT I WANT YOU TO READ THIS ONE!**

GAES, MOONCOLABERRY AKAN TETAP MELANJUTKAN SETIAP CERITA HUNHAN YG ONGOING.. **GUA AKAN TETAP MENDUKUNG HUNHAN APAPUN YANG TERJADI** , KARENA GUA YAKIN HUNHAN BUKAN SEKEDAR 'JULUKAN COUPLE' :')

DAN MUNGKIN MOONCOLABERRY JG GAK AKAN BERHENTI BIKIN FF HUNHAN YG ONESHOOT, MESKIPUN GUA JG GK YAKIN APAKAH MASIH ADA HHHS YANG MASIH BERTAHAN DI KAPAL HHS ATAU ENGGAK :') GUA GAK AKAN NINGGALIN HUNHAN KARENA HUNHAN SUDAH MENJADI SALAH SATU KEBAHAGIAAN DALAM HIDUP GUA, DAN ENTAH SAMPAI KAPAN RASA SAYANG GUA SAMA HUNHAN AKAN BERAKHIR

 **note ; DI USAHAKAN FF INI AKAN SEGERA UPDATE DAN AKAN TETAP UPDATE  
**

 **#KEEP SUPPORT OUR BELOVED HUNHAN, WE ALREADY STRONG ENOUGH! HUNHAN WILL BE OUR FOREVER LOVE, NO MATTER WHAT, IN OUR HEART** , :')

Salam 520! keep strong, keep believe in them!


	4. Chapter 3

**PLEASE LEAVE UR REVIEW AFTER READ OR BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE !**

 **.**

 **I'M GLAD IF U LIKE THIS STORY AND SORRY FOR MANY TYPO(S)**

 **.**

 **ENJOY TO READ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **HunHan : Brother Conflict**

 **Short Story Series**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Guardian**

* * *

.

.

.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, mata rusanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang tampak biasa saja, maksudnya tak ada hal istimewa yang bisa ia lihat di atas sana, kecuali lampu ruangan yang terletak di bagian tengah lelangitan itu.

Sudah genap sepuluh hari luhan tinggal dirumah ini, bersama keluarga barunya, ayah, ibu, dan jangan lupakan juga adik tiri yang super menyebalkan si sehun itu. Luhan mendengus,

—ah mengingat nama sehun tiba tiba membuat hatinya merasa jengkel.

Setiap hari dalam kurun waktu sepuluh hari, luhan bagaimana hidup dalam mimpi buruk yang tidak tahu kapan akan berakhir. Dalam waktu sepuluh hari luhan tak ada habisnya jadi korban kejahilan sehun, sepertinya sehun memang tidak punya kerjaan lain selain mengusilinya. Luhan tak tahu kenapa sehun suka sekali menjahilinya dan membuatnya marah marah, rasanya luhan ingin lari saja dari rumah ini, mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa mengakhiri mimpi buruknya.

Luhan menghela, "aku rindu rumahku"

Luhan menutup matanya perlahan, mencoba kembali mengingat masa masa yang telah ia lewati sebelum sang ayah pergi meninggalkannya. Luhan rindu ayahnya...

Ia rindu suara ayahnya ketika memanggil namanya dengan nada khas, ia rindu senyuman ayah yang selalu membuatnya kuat, ia rindu tawa sang ayah, ia rindu masakan sang ayah, ia rindu candaan ayahnya yang selalu sukses membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Luhan merindukan rumah kecilnya, ia sangat merindukan suasana kampung halamannya, ia rindu teman-temannya, ia juga rindu cafe sederhana milik temannya tempat luhan bekerja dulu.

Ia merindukan hari hari dimana ia dan sang ayah pergi berjalan jalan disekitaran pantai untuk menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan bersama, menceritakan banyak hal dan banyak pengalaman. Ia juga merindukan saat saat dimana ia dan teman temannya berkumpul, melupakan sejenak hiruk pikuk, dan problema kehidupan yang tak pernah usai.

Mungkin kehidupan luhan kini menjadi lebih baik, ia sekarang punya keluarga yang utuh, sekarang ia juga bisa melihat wajah ibunya setiap hari, dan luhan sangat bahagia. Luhan kini bisa makan 2-3 kali dalam sehari, luhan juga tidak perlu menahan lapar atau repot-repot memasak, ia punya rumah yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar dibandingkan dengan rumah yang ia tempati dulu bersama mendiang ayahnya, ia sekarang tidur di tempat tidur yang nyaman, ia punya selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya ketika ia kedinginan. Tapi bagi luhan semua ini tak akan bisa menggantikan kebahagiaan nya ketika hidup bersama ayahnya, baginya tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan kebahagiaan itu.

 _Clak_

Luhan tersenyum getir, ia bahkan tak menyadari air matanya sudah turun membasahi pipinya. Luhan tak tahu harus bagaimana, melampiaskan kesedihan ini, luhan juga tak bisa pergi 'mengunjungi' ayahnya kala ia merindukannya. Hidup terasa semakin berat tanpa sosok sang ayah disampingnya.

 _Cklek—_

"Hyung?"

Mendengar sebuah suara luhan refleks menyeka air matanya lalu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Sehun? K—kau sudah pulang?"

Sehun dengan wajah keramik nya mengangguk sambil menatap luhan lekat.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku ada disini?" ucapnya sambil berjalan melenggang masuk menghampiri luhan setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, kemudian melempar tas ranselnya ke atas meja belajar nya.

"Kau menangis yah?"

Luhan mendongak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak"

"Kau masih kesal padaku ya?"

"Tidak"

Sehun mengernyit, "lalu? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Luhan mendongak lagi, "aku tidak menangis karenamu sehun, apa kau sudah makan? Kalau kau belum makan lebih baik kau makan dulu, aku mau tidur"

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya, menarik selimutnya lalu membenahi posisi tidurnya. Sehun yang masih berdiri di samping ranjang menatap punggung sempit luhan, sehun yakin tadi ia melihat luhan menyeka matanya, itu artinya luhan mungkin sedang menangis, tapi kenapa ia menangis? Apa yang membuatnya menangis?

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu"

Sehun melangkah ke arah kamar mandi, sekali lagi ia berbalik ke belakang menatap punggung luhan lalu menghela nafas.

.

.

.

22.00 Am, South Korea, -6°

Sehun mencek layar ponselnya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, dan ia masih tidak bisa tertidur. Entah mengapa ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan luhan sejak itu, ia ingin tahu mengapa luhan menangis dan mencoba bersikap seakan ia sedang baik baik saja. Sehun mendesah kecil lalu membalik tubuhnya.

"Eh?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dan sehunpun melakukan hal yang sama, ooh~ mereka membalikkan badan disaat yang bersamaan.

—kebetulan sekali

"Kau belum tidur hyung?"

Luhan menunduk, menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya agar tak terlalu dekat dengan sehun. Pasalnya kini wajah mereka berada berdekatan, dan hal itu sedikit membuat luhan risih.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga tidak bisa tidur?"

Sehun mengangguk, "ini sudah jam 11 malam, dan aku tidak bisa memejamkan mataku"

Luhan tersenyum, "aku juga"

Sehun kembali merubah posisinya, menatap langit langit ruangan yang gelap. Keheningan pun mulai tercipta, manik matanya bergerak ke ekor matanya, melirik luhan yang masih pada posisi awalnya.

"Apa yang biasa kau lakukan kalau kau tak bisa tidur?" tanya sehun lalu melirik luhan.

"Menonton bola, tapi hari ini tak ada tayangan bola, kalau kau?"

Sehun mengangkat tubuh tingginya lalu duduk bersila di samping luhan.

"Biasanya aku akan pergi jalan jalan keluar, mencari udara segar, dengan begitu ketika aku kembali kerumah aku bisa tertidur"

Luhan mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi keluar sebentar? Kau juga pasti bosan kan kalau seperti ini terus?"

Luhan bangkit dari pembaringan nyamannya, mengernyitkan dahi seraya menatap wajah sehun heran,

"Cuaca diluar akan sangat dingin, kau yakin mau pergi keluar?"

"Hanya sebentar saja, bagaimana?"

Luhan tampak menimang, cuaca diluar pastinya akan sangat dingin, ia tak yakin apakah ia bisa menahan rasa dingin itu atau tidak sewaktu berjalan jalan. Ia memang bosan, sejak kedatangannya ke korea ia belum sempat pergi jalan-jalan. Yah kau tahu kenapa? Karena luhan takut tersesat dan tidak bisa pulang. Sepertinya ide sehun tak terdengar buruk juga, mungkin ia bisa melihat city light yang indah.

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu" luhan menjentikan jarinya tanda menyetujui

Sehun tersenyum seraya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, pakai jaketmu, kita akan pergi mengendap ngendap keluar"

Luhan mengangguk tak kalah semangatnya.

.

.

.

Sehun tampak semangat menapaki setiap jalanan, sudah lama ia tidak pergi jalan jalan keluar pada malam hari sejak ia masuk universitas. Ibunya melarang keras padanya untuk tidak pergi keluar pada malam hari, padahal tak ada hal yang perlu di khawatirkan, kota seoul adalah kota yang bisa disebut kota sibuk bahkan saat malam hari menjelang. Orang orang disini bagaikan tak pernah terlelap, bahkan pada waktu tengah malam, ia masih bisa menemukan banyak orang berjalan jalan disekitaran jembatan sungai atau taman, atau kedai kedai kecil.

Sedangkan itu luhan sepertinya tak begitu menikmati acara jalan jalan malam nya, ia mengigil kedinginan, jari jari tangannya terasa membeku, gila! Malam ini benar benar dingin. Dan ia menyesal telah menyetujui ajakan sehun.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat ia tak menemukan luhan disampingnya, ia berbalik dan melihat luhan yang tengah duduk berjongkok sendirian sambil menggosok-gosok tangannya. Melihat itu sehun lantas bergegas menghampiri luhan.

"Apa kau kedinginan?"

"Tidak sehun, aku kepanasan"

Luhan mendongak dan mendengus.

"Aku tak menyangka suhunya akan sedingin ini, jaketmu tipis pantas saja kau kedinginan, kau tidak punya jaket lain yang bisa kau pakai saat cuaca dingin seperti ini?"

"Aku tak punya jaket yang lain, ini satu satunya jaket yang aku miliki, aahh aku mau pulang saja, aku tidak tahan lagi" ucap luhan sambil mengigil.

Tanpa basa basi, sehun melepas jaket tebalnya lalu menyampirkan jaketnya ke bahu luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memberikan jaket ini padaku, memangnya kau ini tidak kedinginan?" tanya luhan keheranan, cuaca sedang sangat dingin lalu sehun dengan beraninya memberikan jaket yang dipakainya pada luhan? Apa sehun sehat?

"Waktu aku sma aku dipanggil pangeran es, jika benar aku adalah pangeran es, aku tak akan masalah dengan udara yang dingin, benar kan?"

Luhan berdecak lalu mengangkat tubuhnya, melepas jaket sehun dan memberikannya pada sang pemilik.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau dipanggil apa saat kau masih sma, tapi udara disini sangat dingin, kau pasti juga akan kedinginan jika hanya memakai hoddie saja"

"Aku bisa menahan udara dingin ini, kau pakai saja jaketnya, aku akan baik baik saja"

"Oh?" luhan menunduk, menatap jaket tebal hangat itu, meremasnya lalu kembali menatap sehun.

"Apa kau akan baik baik saja?" luhan menatap sehun khawatir.

Sehun mengangguk yakin. —tidak juga sih sebenarnya, panggilan pangeran es itu sangat konyol! Siapa juga yang akan tahan berjalan jalan ditengah cuaca dingin begini tanpa menggunakan jaket? Boneka salju saja tetap butuh syal meskipun ia terbuat dari salju, benar kan?

 _Pfftt! Konyol!_

.

.

Disinilah sehun dan luhan sekarang, menatap aliran air sungai yang berkilauan karena bias cahaya lampu kota yang berwarni-warni. Pemandangan malam yang sangat indah bukan?

Luhan memaksa sehun untuk menunjukan city light padanya, sehun akhirnya membawa luhan kesini setelah menghabiskan waktu 20 menit di cafe untuk menikmati secangkir coklat panas. Mata luhan berbinar menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya, entah apa yang menarik dari pemandangan lampu kota itu, bagi sehun itu tampak biasa saja.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menangis?"

Luhan refleks menoleh menatap sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menangis kok" lalu kembali menatap ke sungai.

"Kau tidak mau memceritakannya karena kau membenciku kan?"

Luhan menoleh lagi kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya heboh,

"Tidak tidak, kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Kau memang menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak benar benar membencimu, waktu itu aku bilang begitu karena aku sangat kesal padamu"

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Jika kau tidak keberatan untuk bercerita, aku juga tidak keberatan untuk mendengarnya"

Luhan termenung sesaat, memang benar saat ini ia butuh teman untuk bicara. Namun jika luhan bercerita ia takut sehun akan merasa iba padanya, dan luhan tak mau mendapatkan rasa simpati sehun. Tapi ia memang sangat butuh teman bicara...

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah aliran sungai di bawah jembatan tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Aku merindukan ayahku"

Sehun menoleh, menatap wajah pria cina itu dari samping.

"Kau sangat merindukannya?"

Luhan mengangguk, "aku sangat merindukannya, aku ingin mengulang hari hari dimana aku bisa memeluk ayahku lagi, aku ingin mengulang semuanya, jika bisa aku tidak akan membiarkan ayahku meninggal dengan cara seperti itu"

Luhan mendongak, menatap butiran salju yang turun perlahan dari atas langit.

"Aku jadi ingat saat hari natal tahun lalu, aku dan ayahku terpaksa harus pergi keluar dan mencari pekerjaan di tengah cuaca yang sangat dingin. Ketika orang lain menikmati malam natal bersama keluarga mereka, aku dan ayahku tidak punya sepeserpun uang untuk membeli makanan"

"Aku dan ayahku harus bekerja mencuci pangangan dan piring untuk mendapatkan uang agar kami bisa membeli makanan, kami pulang pada pagi hari dengan sisa uang yang kami punya, dan saat itulah ayahku mulai sakit sakitan karena terlalu keras bekerja"

Air mata luhan mulai terjatuh, dan sehun menyaksikan bagaimana air mata itu terjatuh dari pelupuk mata indah luhan. Sungguh ia tak menyangka dulu luhan hidup dalam kesengsaraan.

"Saat sakit ayahku selalu mengatakan padaku untuk tidak pergi bekerja, ia bilang padaku aku harus belajar, ia mengatakan bahwa ia punya cukup tabungan untuk menghidupiku, setidaknya uang itu cukup dipakai selama beberapa hari sebelum ayahku kembali bekerja. Ia selalu melarangku untuk pergi bekerja, ia adalah sosok ayah yang sangat hebat dimataku. Ia tak pernah mengeluhkan penyakitnya pada siapapun, bahkan padaku sekalipun. Aku menyesal tidak bisa membahagiakannya bahkan disaat terakhirnya"

"Malam itu ayahku datang padaku dan memberikanku jaket ini, ia menasehatiku dan mengatakan bahwa aku harus hidup lebih baik lagi dari ini, pagi harinya ayahku melupakan sarapan paginya dan pergi bekerja tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun untukku. Beberapa jam setelah aku sampai di tempat kerjaku, aku mendapatkan telepon dari tempat kerja ayahku dan mereka mengatakan ayahku terjatuh dan meninggal. Aku tak menyangka bahwa malam itu adalah saat terakhirku mendengar suaranya dan melihat senyumannya, aku sangat hancur dan rasanya aku tak punya semangat lagi untuk melanjutkan hidupku..."

Luhan tersenyum getir, "ayahku meninggal tepat satu hari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya, aku belum sempat mengatakan pada ayahku bahwa aku begitu menyayanginya, dan kehadirannya amat berharga untukku, ia adalah kekuatanku untuk tetap bertahan hidup, dan ia adalah malaikat tanpa sayap yang tuhan sediakan untuk melindungiku"

Luhan menyeka air matanya lalu beralih menatap sehun yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa hidupku menyedihkan kan? Aku menangis karena aku merindukan ayahku, bukan menangisi kehidupanku, aku susah ditinggalkan oleh malikat pelindungku dan aku sangat sedih" luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat sehun gemas saat melihatnya.

Luhan tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi dingin sehun, sepertinya sehun memang orang yang berhati dingin. Luhan pikir sehun akan merasa simpati padanya... ekspektasinya terlalu jauh

"Kau mau mengejekku cengeng yah? Silahkan saja, aku memang cengeng kok, ayahku juga suka bilang begitu" luhan tertawa geli.

"Luhan" luhan mendongak, menghentikan tawanya ketika menatap wajah sehun yang terlihat serius.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seakan akan kau baik baik saja? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan kesedihanmu?"

"Ma—maksudmu apa sehun ak—"

"Kau tidak seharusnya berpikir bahwa kau tidak punya siapa siapa lagi di dunia ini"

Luhan terdiam, sehun memang benar, bukankah sekarang ia punya keluarga baru yang utuh? Ia tak seharusnya merasa bersedih dan merasa hidup sendirian di dunia ini

"Aku akan menjadi pelindungmu mulai sekarang"

 _Greepp—_

Luhan membelalakan matanya saat sehun tiba tiba saja menarik tangannya dan memeluk tubuhnya. Hangat— luhan merasakan kehangatan yang merasuk sampai ke hatinya.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis"

Luhan mengigit bibirnya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Iyah, ia ingin menangis, ia ingin meluapkan semua perasaan bersalahnya, ia ingin meluapkan semua kesedihannya, ia tidak mau menahannya lagi, ia sudah cukup lama menahannya. Berpura pura baik baik saja dihadapan banyak orang, bahkan saat pemakaman ayahnya, ia tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan air mata, ia tak mau mrmbuat orang lain merasa kasihan padanya hanya karena kini ia hidup seorang diri.

Dan kali ini, dalam dekapan sehun, ia ingin menumpahkan semua kesedihannya.

"Aku merindukan ayahku sehun, aku sangat merindukannya, aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin melihatnya lagi"

Sehun bisa membayangkan apa yang luhan rasakan saat ini, di tinggalkan oleh orang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupmu, itu pasti tidaklah mudah.

"Aku mengerti"

Air mata luhan berlomba lomba keluar dari pelupuknya, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu tegap adik tirinya. Tangannya mencengkeram hoodie yang sehun kenakan. Luhan membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar, dan kali ini ia ingin melakukan sesuatu hal yang baik untuk luhan selain menjahilinya dan membuatnya kesal.

Sehun mengusap lembut punggung luhan, membuatnya cukup nyaman untuk berada dalam pelukannya.

.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya kencang-kencang sambil menatap lelangit kamarnya.

— _Aku akan menjadi pelindungmu mulai sekarang—_

"Kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu?" sehun merutuki dirinya.

Ia benar benar merasa sangat konyol, apa ia terlihat kikuk tadi? Apa luhan tak akan mengira kalau sehun mengasihaninya?

"Kenapa?" ucapnya pelan sambil mengusak rambutnya sendiri seperti orang frustrasi.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya berat lalu menoleh kesamping, dimana luhan tengah terlelap dengan tenang, dan dahinya lagi lagi mengkerut dengan jelek. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan hal semacam itu pada luhan, kenapa tadi ia memeluknya? Dan kenapa tiba tiba hati sehun tergerak untuk melindungi dan selalu membuat luhan bahagia? Sehun lagi lagi berpikir keras sampai matanya terpejam erat...

"kenapa aku begitu munafik hyung?" ucap sehun lirih.

Di pandanginya wajah cantik itu di setiap inci lekuk wajahnya, sehun tersenyum. Tangannya perlahan terulur menyentuh kepala luhan lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan jadi pelindungmu hyung, jangan takut"

.

.

.

.

Today is friday!

How have u been hhs? Long time no see ya? Hehe... Masih pada dukung hunhan kan? Masih berniat untuk stay jadi hhs kan? Semoga masih banyak hhs yg masih stay yah :')

Yosh! Chapter 3!, dan kali ini mau kasih yang adem adem dulu meskipun cuaca udh lebih dari adem yah hehehe.. Ok gaes it' **s time to review! Jangan lupa ya!** And makasih banyak yg udh kasih review and favoritnya... So gaes i hope you like this part and see you soon!

And yup **PLEASE DON'T DON'T DON'T FORGET TO KEEP SUPPORT OUR BELOVED HUNHAN!** :* BaiBai~ zaijian~


	5. Chapter 4

PLEASE LEAVE UR REVIEW AFTER READ OR BEFORE U LEAVE THIS PAGE !

.

SORRY FOR TYPO(S) GAESS

.

.

.

 **HunHan : Brother Conflict**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Geh! WTF!**

.

.

.

Sehun dan luhan nampak keluar bersamaan dari kamar mereka dengan pakaian rapih.

Hari ini rumah sangat sepi, sang ibu pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu hal di toko kue yang baru saja dibuka beberapa hari lalu, sedangkan sang ayah pergi bekerja seperti biasanya. Singkatnya mereka punya kesibukan masing masing sekarang.

Sehun tentu saja sangat merasa bosan, dan ditambah lagi hari ini entah mengapa luhan terasa sangat menyebalkan. Sejak tadi pagi luhan terus menekuk wajahnya, luhan sangat sensitif hari ini, bahkan luhan kerap kali marah marah pada sehun tanpa alasan yang jelas padahal sehun tidak menjahilinya seperti biasa. _—hmm period huh?_

Untuk itulah sehun berinisiatif untuk mengajak luhan pergi keluar dan mentraktirnya makan, sehun pikir dengan cara ini mungkin 'ke-sensitifan' nya akan sedikit berkurang.

—meskipun sehun tidak yakin cara ini akan berhasil pada orang keras kepala macam luhan.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu menatap sehun. Sejak tadi sehun terlihat mencemaskan sesuatu, berkali kali sehun menengok kebelakang, bola matanya pun kadang kadang mengamati setiap sudut jalanan. Luhan yang melihat gelagat aneh itu lantas merasa keheranan dengan sikap tak biasa sehun.

"Apa?" tanya sehun balik lalu kembali menoleh kebelakang—lagi

"Kau selalu menoleh kebelakang seakan ada orang yang mengikuti kita, apa ka—"

"Ssstt"

Sehun cepat cepat membekap mulut luhan sambil terus menoleh lagi ke segala arah.

"Jangan bicara terlalu keras, aku rasa memang ada yang mengikuti kita"

Luhan menautkan alisnya seraya menepis tangan sehun yang membekap mulutnya.

"Kau terlalu mendramatisir keadaan sehun, kau lihat banyak orang yang berjalan dibelakang kita dan apa kau pikir mereka mengikuti kita?"

 _Tentu saja—mereka berjalan tepat dibelakang kita;_ luhan tertawa konyol

Sehun mendelik, ok ia akui ia memang terlalu berkhayal, barang kali ia hanya merasa khawatir berlebih saja. Tapi kadang feeling seorang oh sehun tidak pernah meleset.

Tidak pernah meleset sampai sampai sehun pernah menjawab soal ujian pilihan ganda dengan bermodalkan feeling, dan sehun mendapat nilai _tertinggi_ di kelasnya. _—read; niai paling rendah._

"Baiklah kalau memang menganggapku begitu, tapi jika benar ada yang mengikuti kita dan orang itu adalah orang jahat yang ingin membunuhmu, jangan bilang aku tidak mengingatkanmu" ucap sehun kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan luhan yang malah diam membeku di tempatnya.

"Aku ingin makan chicken drum pedas, bagaimana denganmu?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat tak mendapat tanggapan tentang pertanyaannya, ia memutar tubuhnya dan tak mendapati luhan di belakangnya. Sehun kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke tempat ia berhenti tadi dan benar seperti dugaannya, luhan masih disana. Dengan menggerutu sehun kembali memutar arah menghampiri luhan yang masih saja berdiri disana seperti patung batu.

"Kau masih berdiri disini, astaga luhan, ada apa denganmu?"

"Apa benar ada orang jahat yang ingin membunuhku sehun? Aku tidak mau mati sekarang, aku belum menikah" ucap luhan lemah diikuti ekspresi cemas yang lucu.

Sehun terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan polos itu,

"Aku hanya asal bicara, lagipula jika kau mati aku juga akan mati bersamamu" ujar sehun tersenyum lalu menarik tangan luhan dan mengenggamnya erat, kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Luhan terdiam, sehun berjalan di depannya sambil memegang tangannya. Ia memperhatikan punggung dan bahu tegap sehun dari belakang dan tersenyum lembut.

Sedangkan itu seseorang berdecih kesal melihat pemandangan itu.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum, ia sangat senang melihat luhan makan dengan lahapnya. Luhan bahkan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan pertanyaan sehun yang ditujukan padanya ketika ia makan, luhan sangat berkonsentrasi penuh saat makan.

"Kau bilang kau tidak mau makan chicken drum?"

Luhan mendongak, menelan makanannya kasar dan mendelik kearah sehun.

"Jika kau bicara terus nafsu makanku bisa hilang"

Sehun tertawa gemas mendengar hal itu lalu dibalas tatapan keheranan dari luhan, namun lama kelamaan luhan mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap fokus ke depan, tepatnya ke samping tubuh sehun dimana ada orang asing memakai hoodie hitam, topi hitam dan masker hitam berdiri disamping sehun.

Orang macam apa yang memakai pakaian serba hitam di musim semi yang cerah seperti ini? —bisa sih kalau ia dukun

Sehun ikut diam menatap ekspresi wajah luhan, ia ikut mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping kanan. Sehun hampir terlonjak dan berteriak ketika mendapati orang asing disampingnya. Sehun sempat menahan jeritannya ketika orang asing itu melepas topi dan maskernya secepat kilat.

"Oh sehun, ini aku!"

Dahi sehun mengkerut memperhatikan wajah manis di hadapannya.

"Y—yorin?"

Gadis berhoodie hitam itu tersenyum malu.

"Ah lu, dia yorin, dia teman sma ku dan teman kuliahku, dan yorin dia—"

"Sehun, aku menyukaimu!"

"UHUK!"

Sehun dan luhan kompak tersedak mendadak, sehun mengerjap menoleh ke arah luhan yang masih terbatuk batuk, kemudian kembali lagi menatap gadis di sampingnya.

"Apa?" tanya sehun, gadis itu tertunduk malu.

"Aku menyukaimu oh sehun, aku sudah lama menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

 _Eeekkk— drama macam apa ini?_

Hening, suasana cafe yang semula ramai seketika berubah hening setelah yorin mengucapkan kalimat itu, mau tidak mau kini mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak. Luhan juga diam, membelalakkan matanya, keberanian gadis ini harus diacungi jempol.

"Kita harus bicara diluar"

Sehun menarik tangan gadis itu dan keluar dari cafe tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada luhan. Bahu luhan berjengit, toh itu bukan urusannya, luhan tak mau ikut campur dan tak mau ambil pusing, karena chicken drum di hadapannya lebih banyak membutuhkan perhatian dari luhan.

.

"Sehun, apa jawabanmu?"

"Apa maksudmu yorin? Kau datang secara tiba tiba dan mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan banyak orang, lihat dirimu"

Sehun menatap gadis itu dengan nyalang, _hell!_ Sehun merasa sangat malu karena ulah yorin!

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti ini? Aku menyukaimu sejak lama, sejak sma, aku bahkan rela mengikutimu masuk ke universitas itu agar aku bisa terus melihatmu" ucapnya dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Hm" guman sehun acuh

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Memang"

"Tapi kita sangat dekat"

Sehun diam tak menjawab, menarik sebelah alisnya keatas sepersekian inci. Sebenarnya apa definisi dekat itu? sehun hanya bicara seperlunya pada yorin, itupun jika mereka berpapasan saja.

"Kenapa!? Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

Yorin mengigit bibirnya, menahan air matanya yang hampir saja terjatuh.

"Si—siapa? Siapa dia!?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "pulanglah yorin"

"Ah aku tahu, aku tahu siapa dia!" yorin memekik kemudian kembali masuk kedalam cafe.

.

 **Brak!**

Luhan terlonjak kaget mendengar mejanya yang di pukul keras, karena itu luhan bahkan menjatuhkan daging ayam yang baru saja hendak ia gigit ke lantai. Luhan merengut sedih, itu adalah ayam terakhirnya— _demi tuhan!_ Jika daging ayam malang itu bisa berbicara mungkin ia akan menjerit karena terjatuh begitu saja dilantai dingin.

"Ayamku~"

"Kau! Itu pasti kau!"

Luhan menatap aneh gadis yang menatap garang kearahnya. Seperti seekor macan yang tengah menatap mangsanya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mati tercabik-cabik.

"Apa? Kau bicara apa?"

 **Brak!**

Luhan terlonjak dari kursinya ketika lagi lagi gadis manis sifat macan itu menggebrak mejanya lagi. Dan lagi-lagi-lagi luhan menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung kafe siang itu.

"Jangan memasang wajah polos seperti itu, aku yakin kaulah penyebab semua ini"

 _Oh Jesus_ —ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud gadis ini?

Luhan mengernyit membuat alisnya tertekuk menukik kebawah. Ia berusaha tenang, ia tak mengenali gadis ini dan ia juga tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan gadis ini. Luhan hanya diam memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Mengaku saja! Kau pacar sehun kan!?"

"PPFFTTTT!" luhan menyemburkan minumannya keluar ; bahkan luhan belum mengecap sedikitpun rasa minuman itu.

"Yorin! Ikut aku keluar sekarang"

Sehun tiba tiba muncul, menarik tangan gadis itu dan kembali membawanya keluar. Sedangkan itu luhan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dan selembar tisu, oh astaga ini sangat memalukan, mimpi apa ia semalam?

.

.

.

"Kopi mu"

Luhan yang tengah menahan rasa kesal yang hampir saja meledak dari puncak kepalanya mendongak saat mendengar suara sehun, ia segera menyambar cup kopinya dari sehun. Setelah itu sehun beranjak duduk di samping luhan untuk menikmati kopi dinginnya.

"Besok kau harus minta maaf padanya, dan jelaskan yang sebenarnya, jelaskan padanya bahwa kita hanya adik kakak dan itu memang kenyataannya, kau membuatku malu hari ini" ucap luhan tiba tiba membuat sehun mengernyit lalu menatap kepada si penceramah.

"Tidak perlu, aku rasa aku tidak perlu melakukannya, kau telah membantuku" ucap sehun enteng memancing reaksi kaget berlebih dari luhan.

"Membantu? APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN 'MEMBANTUMU' HAH? OH SEHUN?" telunjuk luhan menunjuk nunjuk sehun, dan yang ditunjuk menanggapi dengan tawa jenaka.

"Karena dia tahu kau kekasihku dia tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapanku, itu bagus"

"BAGUS!?" mata luhan melotot ke arah sang lawan bicara.

Sehun kembali tertawa, "Well luhan, berbohong demi kebaikan itu tak ada salahnya"

"KEBAIKAN? Kebaikan untuk siapa!? Aku tidak merasakan secuil pun dampak baik dari kejadian ini" pekik luhan menarik kedua alisnya keatas, seakan itu cukup menjelaskan kekesalannya.

"baik untukku" sehun membalas sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri tanpa menunjukan sedikitpun rasa bersalah.

"Tch!"

"Dia pikir kita cocok lu, dia juga mengucapkan selamat kepadaku...aku rasa ini akan sangat menyenangkan bila kita menyimpan kebohongan ini sedikit lebih lama, bukan begitu?"

 _Woah!_

Luhan terdiam sesaat menatap sehun aneh, beranjak dari posisinya.

"Ya tuhan, untuk apa aku disini bersama orang tak waras ini?"

"Hey lu, kau mau kemana?" tanya sehun spontan melihat luhan yang bersiap melangkahkan kakinya.

Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh, ia berbalik kembali—dengan terpaksa menatap sehun.

"Aku akan pulang, lebih baik kau diam saja disini lebih lama lagi karena otakmu itu mulai tidak waras, bagaimana aku bisa tenang duduk bersama orang gila sepertimu?" —ia berkata dengan nada dramatis

"Kau serius lu?" tanya sehun sambil tertawa, lagi..

"Serius aku ingin menendang wajahmu sehun"

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya, ia merasa aneh mengapa sehun selalu tertawa saat luhan menggerutu karena kesal padanya. Ia bukan badut, dan ia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan perkataan lucu saat menggerutu, entah ia yang salah bicara atau memang sehun tidak tahu diri.

"Tck! Bodohnya aku masih bicara dengan orang sepertimu, sudah! Aku mau pulang!" luhan kembali berjalan dengan cepat.

"Kau yakin tidak akan nyasar!?" teriak sehun

Luhan berbalik badan, sambil tertawa kecil luhan menjulurkan lidahnya kearah sehun, kemudian kembali berbalik badan dan melanjutkan laju langkah kakinya. Dari kursi itu sehun tersenyum seraya menatap punggung luhan yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya, tiba tiba sehun tertawa kecil seperti orang tak waras, menengadahkan kepalanya keatas langit.

.

.

.

 **Tap!**

Langkah luhan terhenti, tubuhnya sekejap menegang saat melihat kerumunan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

 _Geh! Dasar bego!_ —ia merutuk, memanjatkan berbagai umpatan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan segera ia meronggoh saku jaketnya dan cepat menyambar ponselnya, setelah itu dengan tidak sabarnya jari jemarinya menari di atas layar datar itu kemudian menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kirinya.

"SEHUN! AKU LUPA JALAN PULANG!"

 _Serius lu! Kau terlalu gegabah!_

Kemudian dari seberang sana sehun tertawa riang.

.

.

Yosh! Chapter 4 is up!

Uhmm maaf ya updatenya laammaaa bgt abisnya otak lagi ngadat mikir hehe, rencana mau update bulan januari kok malah maret baru update :v lagian sekarang keknya ff hunhan udh _rare_ bgt ya peminatnya, jadi agak gimana gitu kalau bikin ff hunhan :')

 **[FYI]** Ff ini **bukanlah ff incest** , atau semacamnya yah, jadi kalau ada yg ngira ini ff incest otomatis kalian salah dong :v _beacuse why?_ Disini aku tidak mencantumkan keterangan kalau sehun dan luhan itu punya hubungan darah secara langsung biarpun mereka kakak adik. So, kalau masih gk ngerti mungkin dichapter yg lainnya akan gua jelasin.

Yash! Untuk sekarang tolong reviewnya yah hehe...sekali lagi maaf karena jarak update dari chap 3 ke chap 4 agak lama, semoga kalian bisa maklumin author tukang molor update cem gua haha :v and for the last word... Baibai~ see u at the next chap~ :*

 _With love for HHS;_

— _ZhanShuYa—_


	6. Chapter 5

PLEASE LEAVE UR REVIEW AFTER READ OR BEFORE U LEAVE THIS PAGE !

.

SORRY FOR TYPO(S) GAESS

.

.

.

 **HunHan : Brother Conflict**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : Sehun**

.

.

.

Kau tahu, akhir akhir ini sehun dibuat kebingungan dengan perasaannya kepada umm— kakak tirinya.

 _Errr.._ Sehun tau itu terdengar bodoh, maksudnya, perasaan apa itu? Kenapa sehun harus memikirkannya sekeras itu?

Luhan mempunyai senyuman yang manis dan menangkan, dia punya tatapan mata rusa yang terlihat menggemaskan, awalnya sehun mungkin risih karena luhan selalu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada sehun, ia risih saat luhan menatapnya kagum dengan mata rusanya. Tapi akhir akhir ini ia mulai terbiasa dan menyukainya.

Menyukainya—dalam artian lain.

Maka itu menjadi alasan baginya melamun dalam setiap kelas yang berlangsung, tak heran jika berkali kali ia mendapat teguran sampai pukulan dari dosen yang mengajar. Ini membuat sehun menjadi tidak konsentrasi dalam setiap pelajaran. Ia mungkin harus bertanya pada seseorang, apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Sayangnya teman dekatnya—kai, tidak masuk kuliah karena ibunya baru saja masuk rumah sakit.

Tidak ada tempat lain untuk bertanya kecuali yang satu ini.

Ugh—si gadis dengan obsesi gilanya yang tidak pernah sehun mengerti, tetapi mungkin perlahan sehun akan mengerti terhadap obsesi gilanya, atau bisa saja sehun menjadi satu dari sekian banyak obsesinya.

Mengingat itu sehun sampai lupa bahwa kini sudah hampir lebih dari setengah jam ia menunggu. Hingga akhirnya terdengar suara hentakan langkah kaki sampai nafas yang terdengar berat.

"Kemana saja kau? Apa kau ingin membuat kerutan di dahiku ini menjadi permanen?" sehun menatap tajam ke gadis itu.

Gadis berambut _double dutch braid_ yang sedikit _messy_ itu segera menarik kursi di sisi meja yang lain, lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Dosenku membutuhkan bantuanku tadi" ucapnya.

Sehun mendengus, selalu begini, ketika sehun ingin bertemu dengan teman yang super _random_ ini selalu saja banyak alasan. Gadis dihadapannya membenahi kacamatanya lalu menyeruput segelas jus dingin—sebenarnya sudah tidak dingin— dihadapannya tanpa ragu, ia bahkan mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari orang yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku aku yakin ada hal serius yang ingin kau tanyakan, tugas kuliah lagi huh?" tanyanya menatap selidik kearah sehun.

"Maaf aku juga sedang banyak tugas, jadi kau mau membayarku berapapun nominalnya aku tidak bisa membantumu, oh! Seriuslah sehun kau harus bisa berusaha sendiri" ia memasang wajah memelas meminta belas kasihan.

Tapi sayangnya pemuda ini, oh sehun, tidak punya rasa belas kasihan; _ralat;_ punya tapi hanya 5 atau 7%

"Tidak, aku tidak memintamu datang karena hal itu" sehun mulai serius.

Gadis itu tidak bodoh untuk menyadari atmosfer yang berbeda dari sehun kali ini. Ia tampak seperti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Lalu?" gadis itu bertanya, sungguh ia sangat penasaran dengan maksud sehun memanggilnya kemari.

Kalau bukan untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah sehun di iming-iming bayaran yang cukup untuk pemuas hobinya, lalu apalagi?

"Hahahaha" gadis itu tertawa geli.

"Kau lucu" ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"Yuki, sekali saja kau tidak membuatku malu, bisa?"

Gadis itu menunduk sambil meminta maaf.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu saja denganmu, kai tidak masuk dan aku tidak punya teman mengobrol, aku sangat bosan" ucap sehun.

Dari raut wajah sehun, yuki—gadis berkacamata yang menyandang status sebagai _fujoshi_ level akut itu bisa memastikan kalau sehun memang merasakan hal itu.

Yuki hanya mengangguk kecil, ia lantas mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mulai fokus ke benda berteknologi canggih itu. Sehun hanya memperhatikannya di tempat, lama kelamaan wajah gadis itu memerah dan sehun menghela malas. Pasti itu—

"Akan ku buang ponselmu nanti"

Gadis itu mendongak dengan ekspresi errr—menjijikan, tanpa kata dengan semangat yuki menunjukan layar ponselnya kearah sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat ini sendirian, apa aku harus men- _sharenya_ di akun media sosial rahasiaku?"

Sehun merubah sedikit posisi duduknya, tangannya terulur mengambil alih ponsel milik yuki, lalu memperhatikan gambar apa gerangan yang sedang dilihat yuki, dan mengapa ia begitu semangat?

Sehun membelalakan matanya—

"FUCK!" jerit sehun seraya melempar ponsel itu kembali pada sang pemilik yang kini kerepotan karena ia tidak bisa menangkap ponselnya dengan baik.

"Sialan kau oh sehun" umpat yuki mendapati ponselnya tergeletak nista di lantai.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang memerah, ggeehh! Apa yang ia lihat barusan? Dua orang pria tengah melakukan _sesuatu_ di atas ranjang?

Orang bejat macam apa yang dengan suka rela mengambil gambar itu?

 _Dammit you Bae Yuki!_

"Berhenti menunjukan gambar dan video seperti itu padaku!" nafas sehun memburu.

Yuki mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hei hei, ini bukan kali pertama bagimu melihat hal seperti ini dariku, kenapa baru kali ini kau terkejut seperti itu?"

Sehun berdesis, sial! Ia lupa kalau yuki memang sering menunjukan gambar gambar seperti itu padanya dan pada kai, baik itu hanya sekedar anime, atau realistis. Kenapa baru kali ini ia histeris melihat hal itu?

"Sialan itu jelas sekali, kau masih bertanya alasannya?"

Yuki tertawa tanpa berdosa, "aku akan men- _sharenya_ nanti, aku akan menyimpan gambarnya"

.

.

"UHUK!"

Yuki tiba tiba tersedak dengan minumannya, ia menatap sehun selidik tanpa henti.

"Ke—kenapa kau tiba tiba bertanya tentang hal itu?"

Sehun mendelik sebentar kearah yuki sambil mengetukan jarinya diatas meja.

"Aku hanya begitu penasaran, mengapa kau sangat menyukai hal itu?" jelas sehun.

Yuki menghentikan tatapan selidiknya dan menghela nafas—lagi.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu lebih dulu?"

"Apa saja, mulai dari hal mendasar"

" _Yaoi_ , ini terdengar tabu bagi banyak orang, umumnya _yaoi_ itu menggambarkan kisah tentang percintaan antara laki laki dan laki laki, kau bisa memanggilnya gay"

Sehun mengangguk ngangguk, matanya melirik pada layar ponsel milik yuki yang tergeletak di hadapannya, menunjukan 2 orang laki laki yang sangat berbeda dari proporsi tubuhnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya sehun sambil menunjuk gambar itu.

"Yang ini adalah _seme,_ dan ini adalah _uke,_ itulah yang biasa kami sebut"

Sehun menarik satu alisnya keatas merasa bingung dengan penjelasan tabu itu.

"Seme? Uke?"

"Seme adalah top, atau lebih rincinya umm—" yuki memejamkan matanya erat.

Ia mungkin sedang berpikir bagaimana cara menjelaskannya dengan kata kata yang tepat agar sehun mengerti.

"Lebih dominan, orang yang lebih dominan dari suatu hubungan, setahuku, seme lebih dominan dari segala hal, yang lebih mencolok mungkin dalam hal kekuatan tubuh dan bentuk tubuh"

Yuki melihat ekspresi sehun, selanjutnya ia tahu hal apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh sehun, maka ia segera menjelaskannya.

"Uke atau bottom, entah ia bisa dikatakan orang yang tidak terlalu dominan dalam hubungan atau tidak, dari luar ia terlihat sama halnya dengan seme, tapi ketika berada di atas ranjang ia menjadi pihak yang berada dibawah, jika pada hubungan straight dia berada dipihak perempuan, errmm— maksudku sex"

Sehun terkejut namun ekspresinya sama sekali tidak menunjukan keterkejutan jikalau teman dekatnya ini mengatakan hal semacam itu tanpa ragu dari ujung lidahnya. Dan masih banyak hal yang akan gadis gila ini jelaskan pada sehun, sampai saat inipun ia masih menjelaskan satu per satu istilah istilah yang mereka kenal sebagai yaoi, hal yang demikian tabu bagi sehun atau siapapun itu (tidak terkecuali bagi mereka yang terbiasa dengan pembicaraan semacam ini).

Salah memang jika sehun memancing gadis ini untuk membicarakan hal yang ia dalami, ia akan mengoceh dengan semangat sampai berjam jam, kali ini mata sehun benar benar mulai terbiasa melihat gambar gambar erotis sesama pria yang yuki tunjukan. Tidak menampik jikalau sehun lebih suka melihat karakter pria dengan wajah manis dan tubuh yang mungil emm—seperti luhan?

Sehun menghela, "secara keseluruhan aku tidak mengerti apa enaknya, tapi mungkin saja aku akan mengerti nanti sedikit demi sedikit" sehun menyeringai.

 **BRAK!**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" —seketika terdengar suara tawa menggelegar membuat keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang yang singgah di cafe itu.

Gadis itu masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang berguncang hebat, setitik air mata pula ia seka dari ujung matanya dibalik bingkai itu. Perlahan ia menghentikan tawanya, lalu seketika ekspresinya berubah datar sambil menatap sehun.

"Apa kau gay?"—ia bertanya tanpa mensensor kalimat tabu itu.

"APA!?" sehun melotot, hey! Itu fitnah!

"Sudah kuduga" gadis itu berdecak mengecap air jusnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Aku normal"

Gadis itu mencibir, entah mengapa kalimat sehun begitu tidak yakin.

"Tidak heran sih, kau selalu membicarakan kakak tirimu itu"

Sehun mengernyit heran, "Karena itu kau mencapku sebagai gay?"

"Kau tidak normal, akui saja itu" —yuki mengatakannya dengan keyakinan 100%

"Bicara sekali lagi, kupatahkan tulang lehermu"

Yuki lagi lagi tertawa, "Aku hanya menebak, kenapa? Aku benar yah?"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, ia memijit pelipisnya. Kali ini ia yang kebingungan menyusun satu per satu kalimat yang tepat agar gadis fujoshi gila ini mau mengerti maksudnya.

"Yuki, dengar, aku perduli pada luhan karena ibuku mengatakan begitu, saat ini luhan selalu merindukan ayahnya, aku hanya mencoba perduli padanya, aku benci melihatnya bersedih"

Yuki mengangguk, "Uhuh, lalu?"

"Aku menyayanginya karena dia kakakku meskipun kami sama sekali tidak punya hubungan darah"

"Aha! Kau akan menjelaskan padaku lagi kalau kalian bukan saudara se ibu dan se ayah?"

"Tidak" mata sehun bergerilya tajam kearah si gadis _abnormal_ itu.

Sekali lagi—kesalahan besar berbicara dengan yuki.

"Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Enyah kau" —dua kalimat membuat yuki merenggut sedih.

"Tck! Tunjukan aku bagaimana rupa kakakmu itu, kau selalu bercerita tentangnya tapi kau belum pernah menunjukannya padaku"

"Memangnya aku sudi?" sehun tertawa kecil.

Akh! Benar! Ia sering bercerita pada kai dan yuki tentang luhan, tapi salah satu dari mereka belum ada yang tahu atau bertemu dengan luhan.

"Ya oh sehun!" sehun terkekeh.

Ia lantas mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya, sebentar ia mengotak ngatik ponselnya hingga ia menunjukan layar ponselnya kepada yuki. Sebuah foto luhan dan sang ibu yang tengah duduk berdampingan dengan setelan rapih, beberapa hari lalu mereka memutuskan untuk membuat foto keluarga baru, dimana kini ada luhan didalamnya, dan itu hanya sebagian kecil hasil foto yang sengaja sehun copy kedalam ponselnya.

Sehun menyadari ekspresi yuki berubah, yang sebelah kanan jelas itu adalah ibu sehun karena yuki sering bertemu dengan ibu sehun. Maka yang kiri adalah luhan.

"U—ultimate uke" ia melirik sehun

Dan yang dilirik mengerutkan dahi.

"Ekhem maksudku, dia sangat mirip dengan ibumu, kau yakin dia pria?"

Sehun tidak yakin dengan jawabannya tapi mungkin saja—ya dia jelas jelas pria tulen.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu dia pria kalau aku tidak melihat _miliknya_ "

PLAK!

Satu pukulan sadis mendarat di kepala yuki, tanpa ragu sehun memukul kepala berisi otak kotor gadis itu.

"Boohoo~ kau kasar sekali pada perempuan" ia merenggut sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Perempuan sepertimu memang pantas dikasari"

"Aw! Itu menyakiti hatiku" —nadanya terdengar meledek maka sehun berdecih tak perduli.

"Bullshit"

"Ah! Ngomong ngomong kau sangat tertarik yah padanya, atau kau mulai jatuh cinta?"

"Omong kosong"

"Aku serius sehun, biarkan aku mengetahui isi hatimu lebih dalam"

"Bullshit"

Yuki mendengus, pembicaraan ini mulai tidak sehat, pikirnya.

"Kau tidak mungkin kan memanggilku kemari hanya karena kau merindukanku?"

"Merindukanmu? My ass" sehun mengarahkan jemari tengahnya ke wajah yuki, naasnya gadis itu malah bersemu merah sambil tersenyum menjijikan.

"Aw! Terima kasih atas pujiannya"

"Oke, mari kita bicara lebih serius, kau gay? Sejak kapan?" lanjutnya mulai memasang wajah serius, serius pembicaraan ini harus diperbaiki agar cepat menemukan akar pembicaraannya.

"Siapa bilang aku seperti itu!?"

"Kau yang bilang begitu!"—dua duanya nyolot.

"Kau menyukai luhan kan?" yuki menaik turunkan alisnya, uughh~ itu lebih menjijikan dari kotoran sapi.

"Sehun? Kau menyukainya kan?" ia bertanya sekali lagi saat pemuda sedingin es itu mengacuhkannya.

Sehun jelas tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, toh ia juga belum yakin apakah ia menyukai luhan atau hanya sebatas sayang saja karena luhan adalah kakaknya sekarang. Ia mendengus kecil sambil membuang muka kearah lain.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban benar"

"Kau benar benar gila" sehun terkekeh dengan kesimpulan bodoh itu.

"Aku berani taruhan, aku akan membakar semua komik yaoiku jika suatu hari nanti kau akan merengek padaku dan mengaku padaku kalau kau gay dan menyukai luhan"

"Aku berani taruhan untuk semua uang jajan mingguanku, kau tidak akan berani melakukan itu sekalipun aku mengaku padamu sekarang"

"Pengecualian jika kau berbohong sengaja ingin membuatku sengsara"

Sehun tertawa, kadang gadis ini membuat moodnya seketika berubah.

"Ayolah, kau tidak mungkin bertanya tentang _'hal itu'_ jika kau tidak benar benar ingin tahu _'tentang hal itu'_ kan? Kau punya maksud di baliknya"

"Aku kan hanya bilang aku ingin tahu, bukan berarti aku SEPERTI ITU!" sehun menekan kalimatnya, yuki meringis dibuatnya.

"Ish! Tensi darahmu begitu tinggi hari ini"

"Aku salah jika bicara padamu, aku menyesal bertemu denganmu"

"Aku hanya satu satunya orang yang bisa membantumu kan sehun?"

Sehun benci mengakuinya tapi secara tidak langsung ia mengatakan 'ya'.

"Oke, kalau begitu kau harus mencari tahunya sendiri, apa kau _'seperti itu'_ atau tidak"

"Caranya?"

"Biarkan luhan menyentuhmu, memelukmu atau memandangimu, jika kau merasakan hal yang berbeda di jantungmu 70% kau menyukainya, tapi jika kau merasa risih dan tak nyaman kemungkinan 100% kau straight, 8 dari 10 pria tidak akan merasa nyaman saat mendapatkan sentuhan sensual atau pelukan dari teman sesama prianya"

"Ide gila"

"Kau tahu aku gila"

"Sudah aku duga"

"Kau mungkin adalah tipe seme, aku lihat kau lebih dominan darinya, tubuhmu jauh lebih atletis dan tegap, garis wajahmu juga sangat tegas dan tampan berbeda dengannya yang punya garis wajah mirip seperti ibumu yang feminim"

Sehun bersedekap tangan seraya tersenyum. "Terima kasih kau sudah mengakui aku tampan, kau menyukaiku yah?"

Dengan senang hati yuki menunjukan jari tengahnya kepada sehun sambil tersenyum.

.

Hari sudah sore, dan sehun memutuskan untuk pulang setelah berkonsultasi dengan orang gila. Ia sama sama gila karena bicara dengan orang gila berotak kotor, tapi yuki adalah teman perempuan yang paling dekat dengannya, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan lain kecuali yuki. Sang ibu pernah menduga yuki adalah kekasih sehun karena mereka terlihat dekat dan selalu bersama, dan tebak apa yang dikatakan yuki?

'Aku lebih baik mati daripada menjadi pacarnya, bibi oh' —itu yang ia katakan sampai membuat ayah dan ibu sehun tertawa terbahak, padahal itu kalimat yang sarkastik.

Sehun duduk di salah satu kursi bis bagian belakang, sendirian karena bis ini sudah agak sepi. Ia meronggoh tasnya, dan ia menemukan sebuah buku kecil—oh itu komik! Dengan sebuah note tempel berwarna biru langit diatasnya.

 _'Kau harus belajar menjadi seme untuk luhan'_

 _XOXO—Bae Yuki._

Sampai dirumah sehun akan membakarnya, tenang saja.

.

.

*one day*

"Sehun"

"Ya?"

"Se—sehun aku mau minta maaf"

"Untuk?"

"Kau ingat hari saat aku menemanimu kau dan kai pergi ke gym?"

"Ya"

"Aku minta maaf"

"Hm?"

"Aku mengambil foto tubuhmu waktu kau mengganti pakaianmu"

"..."

"Dan aku men- _share sebagian kecilnya_ ke akun rahasiaku, aku mendapat dua ribu lebih like, dengan _caption_ 'dijual foto full body seme'"

Kemudian yuki berlari terbirit birit karena sehun mengejarnya sambil membawa tongkat bisbol, dan kai berlari dibelakang sehun untuk melerai keduanya.

.

.

Ketemu lagi!

Ini chapter 5 cerita selingan aja sih. Gak tau deh gua mau post cerita ini padahal iseng aja ngetiknya, dan sebenarnya ada ff lain yg musti gua update cepet karena udh kelamaan nge- _freeze_. Yg masih setia baca ff hunhan buatan gua, (jujur gua terharu tp seneng), sempet cape jg ngeship otp yg gk ada kabarnya cem hunhan, tp entah kenapa rasa sayang gua sama hunhan mengalahkan segalanya *eaaqq* :v

Yosh! Mana nih reviewnya? Jangan lupa kasih review yah kalau abis baca. Chapter selanjutnya gak tau deh bakal update kapan, tapi mudah mudahan gk ngaret lg ya hehe. Ok! Last word... See you at the next chapter! :*

 _With love, and big hugs for HHS,_

— _ZhanShuYa—_


	7. Chapter 6

PLEASE LEAVE UR REVIEW AFTER READ OR BEFORE U LEAVE THIS PAGE !

.

SORRY FOR MANY TYPO(S) GAESS

.

.

.

 **HunHan : Brother Conflict**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

.

Jemari luhan mengetuk diatas meja makan, selepas makan malam yang lain kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing masing.

Sehun pergi ke kamarnya, ibu dan ayahnya sibuk di meja makan dengan berkas berkas berserakan disana sini, dan luhan hanya duduk memperhatikan keduanya. Sesekali ia membantu ayahnya mencari berkas, atau merapihkan berkas. Tapi kali ini ia berdiam diri.

 _Membosankan_

"Aku butuh beberapa _paper clip_ untuk mengumpulkan berkas berkas yang sudah rapih, sayang apa kau punya?" tanya sang ayah kepada sang ibu yang membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Ah! Aku pernah melihatnya di meja belajar sehun, aku akan mencarinya dulu" sahut luhan.

"Ah, terima kasih luhan"

Luhan tersenyum kemudian beranjak untuk pergi ke kamarnya, mencari benda yang dimaksud.

Kamar tampak sepi, ia tidak melihat ada sehun didalam, namun pintu kamar mandi tertutup rapat—ah sehun sedang di kamar mandi. Luhan tidak ingin menganggu, jadi ia berinisiatif untuk mencari _paper clip_ sendiri saja. Tidak akan jauh tersimpan dari meja belajar, luhan yakin itu.

Luhan mencarinya disetiap laci meja belajar sehun tetapi ia tidak menemukannya. Ia berkacak pinggang seraya berpikir dimana gerangan sehun menyimpan benda benda semacam _paper clip, binder clip, perforator_ dan yang lainnya. Hingga mata rusanya tertuju kearah sebuah kotak berukuran kecil berwarna putih yang tertutupi tas punggung milik sehun.

Luhan lalu mengambil perlahan kotak putih itu.

"Eh?"

Dasar memang luhan tidak hati hati, ia tak sengaja menyenggol tas sehun saat ia hendak mengambil kotak putih itu sampai tas yang tidak tertutup rapat itu jatuh kebawah, dan alhasil semua isi tasnya keluar berantakan. Luhan yang panik segera merapihkan kekacauan itu sebelum sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengamuk lalau tahu semua isi tasnya berantakan di lantai.

Sampailah matanya berbinar tertuju pada buku komik yang berada dibawah tumpukan buku yang lain.

"Sehun baca komik?" luhan tak yakin itu komik apa, karena penasaran luhan mengambil komik bernote biru langit itu. Luhan segera merapihkan buku buku yang lain kedalam tas sehun lalu menyimpan tasnya ditempat semula. Mata luhan perlahan menilik buku komik di tangannya, dengan seksama ia membaca sebuah tulisan diatas note biru itu.

 _ **'Kau harus belajar menjadi seme untuk luhan'**_

 _ **XOXO— Bae Yuki**_

Luhan mengernyit saat menemukan namanya disebut dalam tulisan itu, karena rasa penasaran nya benar benar sudah maksimal maka luhan memutuskan untuk membuka dan melihat isi komik itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?"

 _Crap!_

Luhan sesegera mungkin menutup buku komik itu lalu memutar tubuhnya perlahan sambil menyembunyikan buku komik laknat terkutuk itu di belakang tubuhnya.

"A—aku sedang mencari _paper clip,_ ayah membutuhkannya"

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, sehun menatapnya curiga.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan di belakang tubuhmu?" tanya sehun selidik yang langsung dibalas gelengan kepala berulang kali oleh luhan.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun"

Sehun semakin curiga, ia perlahan mendekati luhan dan langsung di respon luhan dengan menjauh berjalan mundur kebelakang setiap kali sehun melangkah mendekatinya. Sehun tahu luhan sedang berbohong, ia tidak berbakat untuk berbohong, ekspresi wajahnya jelas jelas seperti berkata; _aku sedang berbohong, kau tahu?_

 **Duk!**

 **Brugh!**

 _Sial_

—hingga luhan tak sadar ia terpojok lalu jatuh terduduk di ranjang. Sementara sehun berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi menyelidik.

"Kau berbohong yah?"

Luhan lagi lagi menggelengkan kepala seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak"

"Aku tahu kau berbohong"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

Sehun menghela, "kau"

Luhan menggeleng—lagi, "tidak tidak, aku tidak berbohong"

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, ayo tunjukan apa yang kau sembunyikan di belakang tubuhmu"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun sehun!"

Dahi sehun berkedut kesal. Ia berusaha menarik tangan luhan yang masih bersikukuh menyembunyikan sesuatu, luhan sekuat tenaga berusaha melawan sehun. Sehun semakin kesal dibuatnya, sampai ia berhasil menarik tangan luhan hingga buku komik itu tanpa sadar jatuh ke lantai, kemudian ia mendorong tubuh luhan kemudian terbaring di ranjang dan mengunci pergerakan luhan dengan menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun"

Luhan mengigit bibirnya ketika sehun menatap wajahnya dengan kedua mata tajamnya yang berkilat.

"Bendanya ada dibawah kakiku" ucap sehun dingin

 _Glup—_ luhan menelan salivanya, matilah ia.

Mata sehun tak sedikitpun berpaling dari wajah luhan, luhan sadar wajahnya mulai memanas maka dengan segera ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain—kemana saja asalkan itu bukan wajah tampan milik oh sehun.

 _Tampan?_

Iya sehun tampan, luhan akui itu.

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

Mata luhan melebar, jantungnya berdetak cepat, wajahnya terasa sangat panas saat merasakan hembusan nafas sehun tepat di lehernya.

 _Oh sehun sialan!_

 _Oh sehun keparat!_

Luhan merasakan deru nafas itu semakin dekat, kali ini disekitar cuping telinganya. Sehun mungkin akan menyadari bahwa wajah luhan kini sudah memerah sampai ke cuping telinganya, maka pemuda oh itu tertawa kecil— _menggelikan,_ sampai luhan mengigit bibirnya kuat kuat.

"Kau mau tahu hukuman apa untuk seseorang yang berbohong padaku hm? Xi luhan"

Luhan sontak memalingkan wajahnya kembali menghadap sehun, kini wajahnya bertemu dengan wajah sehun, pemuda itu juga tampak terkejut dengan kedua matanya yang melebar. Keduanya hanya saling memandang untuk beberapa detik.

Sehun menyeringai, itu sangat tipis tapi luhan menyadarinya dari jarak sedekat ini. Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang, luhan juga sadar ini adalah posisi yang sangat berbahaya.

"Berhenti menatapku SEPERTI ITU!"

 _ **DUAK!**_

"Aaahhh!"

Detik berikutnya keduanya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi dahi masing masing, sehun terduduk di lantai meringis sambil mengumpat, luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Itu sakit, itu sangat sakit. Ia merasa kepalanya hampir hancur ketika ia dengan sengaja memukul wajah sehun menjauh dari wajahnya dengan memukul telak dahi sehun menggunakan dahinya.

Dalam hati luhan merutuk, _tidak adakah cara yang lebih baik dari ini, xi luhan?_

"Kau—" keduanya kemudian diam, saling melempar tatapan mengancam satu sama lain.

Lalu keduanya kembali saling memalingkan wajah dan kembali meringis lagi. Sehun melirik kesamping kananya, dimana ada sebuah buku familiar yang tergeletak di sampingnya, sedetik kemudian pikirannya mulai tersambung.

 _Oh tidak—_

Sehun refleks segera berdiri, melupakan rasa pening di kepalanya kembali menatap luhan yang masih meringis kesakitan karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Kau— apa yang sudah kau baca?"

Luhan mendongak menatap sehun heran, "apa? Apa yang sudah aku baca? Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan mendesis tak percaya kalau sehun masih saja men-interogasinya, tidakkah ia merasa kesakitan? Apa dahi sehun itu baja?

 _ **Sret**_

Sehun menarik leher luhan, mengapit kedua pipi luhan dengan kedua telapak tangannya, luhan yakin ia tampak sangat jelek kali ini.

"Kau yakin kau tidak membaca apapun?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk melawan, maka biarlah sehun melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Kalau kau berbohong lagi aku akan—" perkataan sehun terhenti.

Terhenti begitu saja saat melihat wajah luhan yang nelangsa. Jika sehun tidak ingat bahwa kali ini ia tengah men interogasi luhan, mungkin ia sudah tertawa melihat wajah pria cina itu. Jujur saja, luhan tampak sangat menggemaskan, rasanya ia ingin sekali menciumnya.

 _Eeekk—_ _ **menciumnya?**_

 _Cklek_

"Luhan apa ka—"

Sehun dan luhan langsung menoleh kearah pintu, mata keduanya membulat kala melihat sang ibu yang sedang berdiri tertegun di ambang pintu, tampak terkejut. Sehun lantas segera mendorong wajah luhan menjauh, pria cina itu mendengus sebal.

"Sepertinya aku menganggu" ucap sang ibu pelan, dan dengan perlahan sang ibu meraih knop pintu itu lalu menutupnya kembali dengan sangat-sangat-sangat perlahan.

Menyadari sikap sang ibu sehun dan luhan saling bersitatap lalu keduanya bersamaan berlari kearah pintu mengejar sang ibu.

Keduanya bicara secara bersamaan dengan penjelasan masing masing. Sang ibu merasa kebingungan, ia tatap kedua anaknya lekat lekat.

"Aku pikir kalian—"

"AAAHH! TIDAK SEPERTI ITU!"

"Eh?" sang ibu mengerutkan dahinya ketika kedua anaknya berkata secara bersamaan dengan histeris. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil, melihat tingkah laku kedua anaknya.

Memangnya apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh ibunya?

.

 _Suatu hari di pagi yang cerah dan damai—_

"BAE YUKI!"

si gadis berambut pony tail itu hanya bisa meratapi dirinya yang akan habis pada hari ini juga, ketika oh sehun menarik rambut ponytailnya dan menyeretnya tanpa rasa berperi kemanusiaan keluar dari kelas.

 _Poor_ bae yuki—semoga ia bisa kembali ke kelas tanpa kurang suatu apapun.

.

.

.

.

 **READ THIS PLEASE!**

Yap! Sebelum gua ngelanjutin ff ini, gua mau kalian review pendapat kalian tentang ff 'brother conflict' ini trs kenapa kalian milih tetep stay jd HHS?

Gua ngerasa kaget aja, ternyata msh ada banyak hhs yg bertahan dan msh ada yg setia nungguin ff ini update. Padahal awalnya gua pikir pecinta ff hunhan di ffn itu udh mulai rare, awalnya jg gua mau hapus semua ff hunhan yg pernah gua buat dan gua post, tp liat antusias kalian di ff ini gua jd mikir 2x dan akhirnya memilih buat ngelanjutin lg ff hunhan. So gua mau tau aja pendapat kalian tentang ff ini, apakah menarik atau B aja, kan biar aku tahu loh isi hati kalian sebagai hhs (halah)

Yash! Soooo...mohon untuk meninggalkan reviewnya, and i'm never tried to say BIG THANKS FOR HHS WHO ALWAYS SUPPORT OUR BELOVED HUNHAN, dan terima kasihhhhh jg buat kalian yg selalu ngedukung author gblk ini ya :') see you at the next chapter :*

 _ **With love**_

— _ **ZhanShuYa—**_


	8. Chapter 7

PLEASE LEAVE UR REVIEW AFTER READ OR BEFORE U LEAVE THIS PAGE !

.

SORRY FOR MANY TYPO(S) GAESS

.

.

.

 **HunHan : Brother Conflict**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat sedang menunggu di sebuah cafè yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, sebenarnya ia malas sekali datang kemari untung menunggu seseorang, apalagi seseorang itu adalah yuki. Yah, si gadis sialan yang mencemari otaknya dengan berbagai hal yang berbau homoseksual, sehun risih, ia risih sekali jika yuki sudah membicarakan hal itu.

Andai yuki bukan temannya sudah pasti sehun akan menendangnya jauh jauh dari kehidupannya. Tetapi kali ini nampaknya yuki sedang sangat membutuhkan bantuannya, terdengar dari nada memelasnya di telepon beberapa menit yang lalu.

Entah ia harus percaya atau tidak, tapi sehun tetap ingin membantunya. Dia temannya, ingat?

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki menghampirinya, tidak perlu menatap siapa gerangan orang yang menghampirinya, siapa lagi orang yang akan menghampirinya lalu tanpa permisi meminum minuman miliknya kalau bukan yuki. Bahkan kai pun yang notabene nya laki laki enggan meminum meinuman milik sehun, perempuan ini termasuk langka—butuh di museum kan.

"Syukurlah kau mau menemuiku sehun, tapi kau memilih tempat yang jauh dari rumahku, tidak adil"

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lama lama, jadi ayo selesaikan pekerjaanmu" ucap sehun seraya meronggoh tas punggungnya dan mengeluarkan laptopnya, lalu ia letakan di meja.

"Ah! Kau memang temanku!"

Yuki kembali melirik sehun, "boleh aku pinjam flashdisk mu juga?"

"Tidak sekalian saja kau pinjam jari jariku juga?" gadis itu hanya tertawa membalas ucapan sehun.

.

.

"Luhan, ayah membutuhkan bantuanmu"

Luhan mendongak, mematikan televisi setelah sang ayah duduk disampingnya sambil menunjukan beberapa lembar kertas di dalam map plastik.

"Ayah membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk menyalin data ini kedalam bentuk tabel, ayah yakin kau bisa melakukannya"

Luhan tersenyum tulus, ini bukan kali pertamanya menolong sang ayah menyalin beberapa pekerjaan, maka tidak heran sang ayah begitu mempercayakan luhan untuk sekedar membantunya jika pekerjaannya sudah deadline. Karena sehun mungkin akan menolaknya, syukurlah ia punya _anak lain_ yang bisa ia andalkan.

"Oh iyah, laptop ayah sedang dipakai, jadi bisakah kau meminjam laptop sehun sebentar? Dan oh! jika sudah selesai kau simpan filenya di flashdisk ini yah"

Luhan mengangguk, setelah mendapat beberapa penjelasan dari sang ayah luhan segera berlari memasuki kamarnya untuk menemui sehun.

.

Sehun memang keterlaluan, meminjam laptop saja harus melewati negosiasi yang merumitkan, jika saja luhan tidak bilang kalau ini untuk membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaan sang ayah yang deadline mungkin si albino ini tidak akan pernah mau meminjamkan laptopnya pada luhan.

Sehun memang kejam—si kejam, panggilan yang cocok untuk sehun saat ini.

.

Luhan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat pegal setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, tinggal satu langkah lagi, menyimpan file ini ke dalam flashdisk dan selesai sudah! Ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini sebelum sehun kembali dari minimarket.

"Eh? Dimana flashdisknya"

Luhan termangu, mengingat dimana terakhir kali ia menyimpan flashdisk sang ayah. Bola matanya melirik ke segala arah, ia mulai tidak tenang, takut jika flashdisk itu hilang. Kalau hilang kacaulah sudah! Pasti didalam sana banyak file file pentingnya!

"Astaga! Dimana yah?" luhan terus mencari, hingga matanya berbinar tertuju pada sebuah flashdisk hitam yang tergeletak di lantai.

Luhan menghela lega lalu segera mengambilnya dan kembali keatas tempat tidur.

"Eh?"

Luhan _ber—eh_ ria melihat isi file itu; kosong, kosong dan bersih dari berbagai macam nama file yang familiar luhan lihat, karena biasanya flashdisk milik ayahnya penuh sekali dengan macam macam file.

 _Ah! Mungkin saja flashdisk ini masih baru jadi baru ada 1 file di dalamnya,_ begitu pikir luhan.

Tapi dasar luhan orang yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang, diam diam ia membuka file itu. Kemudian luhan terkejut karena banyak sekali file berformat video disana, dengan nama nama aneh, setahu nya sih flashdisk milik sang ayah jarang sekali ada videonya.

"Ah! Aku tidak boleh membukanya" ucap luhan, tetapi rasa penasaran sudah kepalang membumbung tinggi di kepalanya.

Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka salah satu dari sepuluh video yang ada. Salah satu, yang hanya berdurasi kurang lebih dari delapan menit.

 _ **Klik**_

 _"A—ahh ahh nghh!"_

 _"Hnnhh ahh ahh"_

 _Fuck!_

Mata luhan membulat, wajahnya tiba tiba memerah bak tomat, bulu kuduknya merinding dan tangannya bergetar. Tubuhnya seakan kaku melihat adegan nista di dalam layar laptop itu, bagaimana tidak!

Dua orang laki laki tengah bergumul di atas ranjang, melakukan adegan intim, dan luhan menontonnya!?

 _ **Klik—**_

 _ **Flap**_

Luhan menghentikan videonya lalu menutup laptop itu, ia terdiam sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia shock! Benar benar shock!

 _Cklek_

"Apa kau sudah selesai?"

Luhan langsung menoleh kearah pintu; dimana sehun sedang memandanginya dengan dahi yang mengkerut.

"Ada apa?" tanya sehun seraya berjalan mendekat kearahnya, luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti—tidak apa apa haha"

"Kau sudah selesai kan?" tanya sehun menyelidik.

"Sudah! Aku sudah selesai"

"Benarkah?"

 _ **Tap**_

Sehun menatap luhan keheranan ketika luhan menahan tangannya untuk mengambil laptop miliknya. Jelas ini memancing rasa penasaran sehun.

"Ini laptopku"

"A—aku tahu" luhan menatapnya sebentar lalu memalingkan tatapannya.

"Jika sudah selesai aku ingin menggunakan laptopku, aku harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahku"

"Aku—aku belum menyimpannya"

Sehun mengangguk, "ya sudah, ayo simpan, aku harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahku"

Lalu sehun beranjak menjauh, luhan bernafas lega. Dengan tangan gemetar luhan kembali membuka laptop itu, setelah layar menyala video itu masih saja ada, maka dengan segera luhan berniat menutup tab nya.

Naas memang, dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya saat ini, entah mengapa, entah apa yang terjadi video itu malah menyala kembali hingga—

 _"Aanghh mmhh ah ah~"_

 _"Ooh ahh ahh"_

 _"Sshh ahh ahh nnh~"_

 _Yikes!_

Sehun memutar tubuhnya, menatap horor kearah luhan yang membatu menatap layar laptop. Sehun segera menghampiri luhan melihat apa yang terjadi, sehun juga tak kalah terkejutnya dengan luhan saat melihat adegan vulgar itu. Dengan gerakan tangannya yang cepat ia _mempause_ video itu lalu menutup laptopnya.

Lututnya terasa lemas, ia ambruk terduduk di pinggiran ranjang matanya berkilat tajam menatap flashdisk di laptopnya, ketika ia sadar— ITU FLASHDISK MILIKINYA!

sehun lantas mencabutnya, keduanya saling berpaling muka dan menutup wajah memerah mereka dengan masing masing telapak tangan. Luhan dan sehun lalu terdiam, kembali saling bersitatap dengan wajah kemerahan.

"A—aku pikir itu milik ayah"

"Mungkin kau meninggalkannya di suatu tempat"

Luhan meraba saku celana training nya, dan tersenyum kikuk saat menemukan flashdisk milik ayahnya berada di dalam salah satu saku celananya. Warnanya memang sama sama hitam, hanya saja milik sang ayah mempunyai tanda putih di badan flashdisknya.

"Ah yah, a—aku lupa menyimpannya disini"

Sehun terdengar menghela nafas, "biar aku saja yang simpan"

Luhan mengangguk lalu memberikan flashdisk itu kepada sehun, dua-duanya masih saling terdiam, masih dalam keterkejutan mereka masing masing, masih dengan wajah yang bersemu kemerahan keduanya saling melirik canggung satu sama lain.

.

.

Selesai menyerahkan pekerjaan kepada ayahnya luhan segera keluar dari ruangan kerja sang ayah, wajah luhan masih jelas merona mendorong sang ayah untuk bertanya tentang kondisi kesehatannya. Luhan menjawabnya sambil tersenyum, mengatakan pada ayahnya kalau ia baik baik saja; _Sebenarnya tidak._

Setelah itu ia kembali ke kamar, tangannya berhenti tepat di atas knop pintu kamarnya, ia terdiam merenung. Ia mulai bertanya tanya, mulai menduga duga tentang orientasi seks sehun, apakah sehun itu—

Knop pintu berputar, lalu pintu itu terbuka.

 _ **Deg..**_

Luhan tidak berani mendongak, ia tertunduk menatap lekat ke lantai dingin yang dipijaknya, jantungnya mulai berdebar amat cepat. Sehun sekarang tepat di depannya, jika ia mendongakkan kepala, salah salah wajahnya akan kembali bertemu dengan wajah sehun.

"Kau mau masuk?" suara sehun akhirnya terdengar.

"Yah"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Baiklah" jawab luhan lemas.

Keduanya kemudian masuk bersamaan ke dalam kamar mereka.

Ada atmosfer yang terasa berbeda kala luhan memasuki kamar itu, sangat berbeda, padahal luhan baru meninggalkan kamar ini beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia menatap sehun yang duduk di ranjang lebih dulu, lalu tangan pemuda itu bergerak mengisyaratkan pada luhan untuk mendekat dan duduk disampingnya. Wajah sehun terlihat serius membuat luhan merasa semakin tidak nyaman.

Luhan mendekat dan duduk bersila tepat si samping sehun, ia agak sedikit menjaga jarak dengan sehun, tidak mau membuat dirinya semakin tidak nyaman. Ia menerka, ia mencoba menerka apa yang akan sehun bicarakan, hmm... Soal isi flashdisk itu? _Mungkin._

Luhan tersenyum kikuk dalam hati merasakan kejanggalan di sekitar sehun—seperti aura _gloomy_ yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Itu... Itu bukan milikku"

"Maksudku! video nya" Sehun cepat melanjutkan.

Luhan memainkan jemarinya, "lalu? Mengapa itu ada di dalam flashdisk mu?"

Ingatan sehun melayang pada waktu yuki menemuinya di cafe siang tadi.

 _Ggaahh! Gadis pervert itu—pasti dia._

Sehun mendesah menahan rasa kesalnya, "itu pasti ulah yuki"

"Hm? Yuki? Dia pacarmu?" luhan menatap sehun penuh tanda tanya.

Sehun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menggerakan kedua tangannya, meyakinkan luhan agar ia tidak perlu berpikiran demikian— "bukan!"

Luhan mengangguk, lalu sehun mulai membahas tentang temannya yang bernama yuki kepada luhan. Tujuannya hanya satu; supaya luhan tidak lagi berasumsi bahwa video itu adalah milik sehun. Tapi penjelasan sehun terasa percuma saat luhan masih saja menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, seakan luhan ingin mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenar benarnya.

"Bagaima pendapatmu tentang itu?" akhirnya luhan menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengawang ngawang di dalam benaknya.

"Ah...maksudmu—" sehun menoleh pada luhan.

Dan ketika kedua manik mereka bertemu dalam satu garis, keduanya memalingkan wajah kearah lain yang lebih aman.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" sehun bertanya balik membuat luhan tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu; sebenarnya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Eumhh... Aku—" luhan mengusap tengkuknya, semakin merasa canggung.

"Aku tidak merasa terganggu, sebenarnya—ah! Maksudku sedikit"

Sehun tersenyum tipis sambil melirik luhan, ia senang melihat ekspresi tersipu malu yang luhan tunjukan. Owww... Label manly ternyata tidak berlaku dengan baik pada luhan, meskipun pria ini menggebu gebu ingin dicap manly.

Pembahasan ini agaknya sedikit menegang, maka luhan hanya mencoba berkata dengan hati hati, ia tak mau melukai perasaan sehun _(yang luhan duga sehun adalah seorang gay)._

"Aku juga" luhan refleks menatap sehun sambil menunjukan ekspresi wajah seperti berkata; _ah benarkah? Oh! w—waw._

"Apa yang kau pikirkan jika laki laki mengencani seorang laki laki?" sehun kembali bertanya.

Luhan mengigit bibirnya, ia harus memilih kalimat yang tepat agar sehun tidak terluka dengan perkataannya.

"Ngg... Aku rasa tidak ada masalah" lalu luhan tertawa kecil mendengar jawabannya sendiri.

(Luhan tiba tiba ingat dulu ia pernah sekali berkencan dengan seorang kakak kelasnya saat masih sekolah, dan ia menikmatinya meskipun luhan bukan seorang gay)

"Cinta adalah tentang kenyamanan sehun, jika mereka merasa nyaman mengencani laki laki aku rasa tidak ada salahnya"

Sehun terkesima dengan jawaban itu, ia mendongak menatap langit langit kamar, "ah! Kau benar"

"Ah! Sebenarnya apa yang kita pikirkan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa?"

Sehun terkekeh, "aku juga tidak mengerti"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan"

Sehun menoleh takut takut apa yang dipikirkan luhan benar, "apa?"

"Kita terlihat seperti orang bodoh" luhan lalu terkekeh menggemaskan yang diikuti oleh sehun—menertawakan kebodohan mereka, dan mengingat wajah konyol _saat itu_ satu sama lain.

"Eum..sehun?" sehun menoleh, lagi

"Hm?"

"Jika aku bertanya padamu satu hal, apa kau akan menjawabnya dengan jujur?"

"Tergantung"

Luhan merengut tak suka dengan jawaban sehun, melihat ekspresi lucu luhan sehun tertawa kecil.

"Kau serius yah?" luhan mengangguk.

Jantung sehun berdetak cepat menunggu nunggu pertanyaan apa yang akan luhan lontarkan padanya. Luhan terlihat gundah, memainkan kain sprei di bawahnya.

"Ng.. Sehun, apa kau menyukai laki laki?"

 _ **DEG**_

Pertanyaan itu menohok hatinya, sehun tak langsung menjawab atau sekedar mengelak. Ia menutup bibirnya rapat rapat, menatap lantai yang dingin dengan lekat. Apa yang harus sehun katakan? Ia bahkan tidak mengetahuinya—maksudnya ia juga merasa ragu dengan orientasi seksnya.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya"

Hening...

Suara jarum jam dinding mendominasi keheningan diantara keduanya. Cukup lama saling berdiam diri, luhan lihat sehun tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, ia mulai tidak enak hati. Mungkin pertanyaannya menyakiti perasaannya.

Luhan mengutuk dirinya yang bertanya dengan lancang, ingin mengetahui orientasi seks seseorang secara langsung bukankah itu buruk?

"Maaf" akhirnya luhan yang lebih dulu membuka suara.

"Entah luhan, aku tidak tahu" jawab sehun.

Alis luhan menukik, merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban sehun, ia menginginkan jawaban yang lebih spesifik lagi, jawaban yang tidak akan membuatnya kembali bertanya. Tetapi luhan sadar itu tidak sopan, maka ia memilih diam dan tersenyum manis, mereka tidak terlalu dekat, wajar jika sehun memilih untuk menutup diri. Lagipula luhan tidak punya hak untuk mengetahui sisi terdalam seorang oh sehun, seseorang yang selalu membuatnya penasaran tentang apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan sehun.

Luhan tahu itu kedengarannya sangat lancang, ingin mengetahui semua hal tentang orang lain secara jelas dan menyeluruh. Namun apa daya, gejolak dalam hatinya memaksanya untuk bertanya.

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu jika kau ingin bercerita padaku, jangan malu, aku adalah pendengar yang baik haha tidak juga sih, aku kadang suka tertidur mendengar orang yang bercerita tentang kehidupannya padaku" luhan tersenyum manis, tidak—ia hanya berpura pura tersenyum agar sehun tidak merasa terintimidasi oleh pertanyaan yang ia lempar sebelumnya.

Namun orang yang sedang jatuh cinta akan menganggapnya berbeda, tentu. Senyuman itu di artikan sehun seperti kilau cahaya mentari yang menyapanya di pagi hari, sampai sampai sehun lupa untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah indah itu. Ada sebuah afeksi yang tidak bisa ia sampaikan, sebuah afeksi yang perlahan lahan menyiksanya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia ingin memeluk luhan erat, mendekapnya dan mengatakan pada luhan bertapa bodohnya ia karena jatuh cinta pada orang yang _bukan seharusnya ia cintai._

Jika tidak dikatakan mungkin afeksi itu perlahan akan menjadi sebuah penyakit yang perlahan akan mengerogoti batiniah nya.

"Luhan...aku—"

 _Jangan.._

"Apa?" luhan mengernyit melihat pergerakan tangan sehun yang terhenti saat hendak meraih tangannya.

"Bukan apa apa" ucap sehun dan beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarnya masih dengan irama jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Ekspresi wajah luhan perlahan berubah ketika sosok sehun menjauh dari pandangannya, ia tertunduk lesu menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua telapak tangannya.

 _Hampir_ terlalu jelas...

.

.

Yuki nampak berbincang santai dengan temannya di kantin, mereka berbincang panjang lebar tentang segala hal; pria, kencan, make up, fashion terbaru, artis, aksesoris, dan lain lain, ini pembicaraan yang membosankan tapi yuki tetap mendengarkan mereka. Hingga dua dari tiga temannya menatap takjub kearah belakangnya, yuki hendak berbalik tetapi suara rendah nan familiar menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Boleh aku _meminjam_ yuki sebentar?"

Tubuh yuki menegang kala tangan dingin itu menepuk kedua bahunya, aura mencekam mulai menyelubunginya, dua dari tiga temannya itu mengangguk sambil menatap berbinar kepada si pemilik suara. Ekspresi wajah yuki berubah seakan ia ingin mengatakan kepada temannya; _selamatkan aku, aku bisa mati_

Salah satu temannya menyadarinya, tapi ia memilih tersenyum pahit kearah yuki lalu menatap pada sehun yang tersenyum manis padanya. Yuki sekali lagi menatapnya meminta pertolongan yang tak tersuarakan dengan jelas, namun lagi lagi temannya tersenyum pahit tidak bisa menolak pesona seorang oh sehun.

Hingga sehun merangkulnya dan membawanya menjauh dari teman temannya, yuki mencoba berbalik, melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan pada temannya untuk menolongnya. Sayangnya mereka tidak menyadari dengan jelas situasi yuki saat ini, yang mereka pikirkan adalah—

 _Senang rasanya jadi yuki, bisa dekat dengan oh sehun setiap hari._

poinnya, mereka tidak pernah tahu bertapa kerasnya oh sehun memperlakukannya hanya karena sebuah _kesalahan kecil._ Harusnya ia berpikir dua kali lain kali jika ingin meng-copy sebagian kecil koleksi film porno gay nya di dalam flashdisk milik sehun; harusnya juga ia tahu sehun itu bukan orang tolol yang mudah dibodohi, padahal hari itu sehun tampak tidak mencurigainya sama sekali.

Sehun menyeringai memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang bisa ia berikan pada yuki sebagai ganjaran atas perbuatan nistanya itu; menyuruh yuki untuk mengerjakan semua tugas kuliah sehun selama satu bulan?. Kemungkinan terburuknya—sehun akan menggunduli kepalanya.

.

.

(Bagian yuki sama sehun itu cmn sekedar sampingan cerita aja yah, karena cmn yuki satu satunya orang yang pengen bgt sehun jadi gay *setelah ia berhasil ngerubah kakaknya yg straight jd gay XD* hahah jd kayaknya dia bakal jd mak comblangnya hunhan, nanti *LOL)

.

.

.

.

Hai hai ketemu lg!

Hehe, ehem..gua mau bahas sedikit review chapter kemaren yah, gua udh baca review kalian, rata rata alasan kalian emang sama kek gua, kita udah terlanjur sayang sama hunhan, right? Susah gitu kalau mau ninggalin hunhan itu, gua jg ship hunhan dari awal exo muncul, moment pertama yg gua liat waktu di bandara XD so, kayaknya kita seumuran wkwk (boong, gua udh tua :v) gua pribadi jg ngeship otp lain, macam chanbaek? (udh taulah ya org gua jg nulis ff chanbaek :v)

Ya intinya kita sebagai HHS yang msh setia dan tersisa(?) kita semua pasti, pasti, pasti pny impian yg sama kan? *mari sejenak lupakan segala problema tentang hunhan XD* Dan ada yg bilang jg kalau ff hunhan itu obat dari rasa kangen kita ke hunhan, YEAH, U'RE EXACTLY RIGHT :')

Trs, duh gua bingung mau nyerocos apalagi :v yash! pokoknya THANKS buat kalian yg masih ngedukung hunhan biarpun kita udh banyak kena cobaan :') gua jujur aja merasa terharu baca review kalian (kalau deket udh gua pelukin kalian satu satu :v) makasih jg udh nyempetin baca ff ini (apalagi baca note gua yg naudzubillah panjangnya, lbh pjg notenya keknya drpd ceritanya :v) haha last word? SEE U AT THE NEXT CHAPTER YAAA!

WITH LOVE AND BIG HUGS FOR HHS,

—ZhanShuYa— :*

**gua jg suka setiap ff hunhan yg dibuat author lain :) jd buat kalian jg, jgn lupa mengapresiasi setiap karya author lain yah**


	9. Chapter 8

**PLEASE LEAVE UR REVIEW AFTER READ OR BEFORE U LEAVE THIS PAGE**

.

Typo is my style~ (males ngedit)

.

Note ; Ada sedikit adegan 'hm' nya, bukan NC tp saya saranin baca habis buka puasa aja wkwk :v

.

.

 **Brother Conflict ; HunHan**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 (Almost)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ffuuhh~ akhirnya!"

Luhan membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa, ia memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat dan membersihkan diri setelah lelah mengurusi toko kue milik sang ibu.

Sebenarnya sekarang luhan lah yang memegang kendali atas usaha milik sang ibu, jadi tidak heran jika akhir akhir ini ia sangat sibuk.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, mengedarkan matanya keseluruh ruangan dan menghela nafas. Ibu dan ayahnya pergi untuk suatu urusan, ah! Sejenis liburan khusus yang diselenggarakan kantor tempat ayahnya bekerja. Tak heran rumah jadi sepi, sudah pukul sembilan malam dan sehun belum pulang kerumah, luhan ingin menghubunginya tapi ia urungkan.

"Lebih baik aku istirahat" ucapnya kemudian beranjak dari sofa.

 _ **Ding dong!**_

Baru satu langkah luhan langsung memutar arah menuju pintu, sejenak ia melirik monitor kecil di samping pintu lalu mengernyitkan dahi setelah melihat dua orang yang tengah mengobrol di depan pintu rumahnya. Oh! Itu sehun! Dengan seseorang tampaknya pembicaraan mereka bukanlah pembicaraan 'harmonis', luhan cepat cepat membukakan pintunya dan menginterupsi dua orang itu yang ternyata sedang bertengkar.

"Dia yang mulai duluan!" ucap mereka bersamaan sambil saling tunjuk, luhan terdiam.

"Tsk" lalu sehun mendengus.

"Kau membawa teman? Seharusnya kau tidak boleh memperlakukan tamu seperti itu"

Ekspresi gadis di samping sehun berubah, dengan gerakan cepat ia mendorong tubuh sehun menjauh kemudian mendekati luhan seraya mengenggam kedua tangan luhan dengan ceria. Luhan tersentak melihat itu

"Gege, senang rasanya bisa bertemu denganmu! Kau ingat aku kan!?" telunjuknya menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya luhan

"Tentu!"

"Dimana?"

Gadis itu melepaskan tangan luhan lalu terdiam sambil berpikir keras, dahinya mengkerut mengingat keras. Tak lama kemudian ia menjentikan jari _'klik!'_

"Ah!" ucapnya, ia sudah mengingatnya.

Sehun diam, luhan memandang gadis itu dengan serius. Luhan punya ingatan pendek, jadi ia sering lupa dengan orang orang yang pernah ia temui, mungkin gadis ini salah satu korban ingatannya yang buruk.

"Ah! Dimana ya sehun, aku rasa aku belum pernah bertemu gegemu" ia menggaruk sudut bibirnya malu.

Luhan ingin tertawa tapi melihat ekspresi wajah sehun yang suram ia menahannya. Lepas itu luhan mempersilahkan gadis itu; yuki masuk kedalam rumah meskipun menjumpai problema, dimana sehun tidak mengizinkan yuki masuk karena ia bilang yuki akan mengotori rumah.

Yuki membela diri, mengatakan jika ia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu, kemudian berakhir dengan cekcok lagi antara sehun dan yuki. Luhan menghela nafas, ia sedang lelah, ia tidak bisa menonton adegan hampir saling pukul itu di depan matanya, jadi dengan sabar ia melerai dan akhirnya sehun memutuskan yuki masuk (karena luhan menatapnya memohon).

.

.

"Kalian membeli beer?" tanya luhan, menatap yuki dan sehun bergantian.

Yuki mengibaskan tangannya, "tidak apa apa, ini bukan tindakan yang melanggar hukum kan sehun?"

Sehun menjawabnya dengan mengacungkan jari tengahnya, sudah jelas ia sedang tidak mau ditanya.

"Kalian membawa banyak makanan, aku rasa ini bukan kunjungan biasa"

Yuki mengangguk dengan semangat, "ini hari ulang tahunku!"

"Ouh! Benarkah?"

"Hey..sejak kapan ulang tahunmu di majuka—"

 _ **Tuk!**_

Suara erangan terdengar setelah itu dari sela mulut sehun, ia mengaduh ketika sebuah sendok melayang dan mengenai kepalanya. Sehun melirik yuki, tatapannya berapi api tetapi tatapan yuki lebih berapi api maka sehun memilih diam.

"Selamat ulang tahun yuki!" ucap luhan sambil tersenyum tulus mengabaikan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Terima kasih gege, kau sangat baik, seperti malaikat..kau sangat berbeda, tidak seperti iblis yang berada disampingmu"

Kata kata itu jelas mengiritasi sehun, tentu saja kata kata itu ditujukan padanya. Luhan tertawa kecil setelah itu.

Malam itu mereka berakhir mengobrol banyak hal, sebenarnya luhan dan yuki yang asyik mengobrol sedangkan sehun lebih memilih menarik diri dari pembicaraan itu. Lama lama air muka luhan berubah, ia memijat pelipisnya sesekali, pipinya merona dan tangannya sedikit gemetaran.

Sehun yang menyadari itu melirik tumpukan kaleng beer di atas meja yang berserakan. Mengapa ia tidak mengawasi luhan? Seharusnya ia tahu berapa kaleng beer yang ia minum andai jika sehun memperhatikannya, hanya saja ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya yang sangat ingin tahu motif kedatangan yuki datang kemari. (Sehun tidak tahu yuki akan membuntutinya pulang)

Yuki masih tampak segar, ia baru minum satu kaleng beer, maka tidak heran ia masih sadar. Sehun akhirnya berinsiatif mengambil segelas air putih untuk luhan, tanpa kata ia meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Gege, biar aku ceritakan satu rahasia tentang sehun" ucapnya pelan bahkan terdengar bsrbisik.

Luhan yang mendengar nama sehun langsung mendongak, ia menoleh kesamping dan tidak mendapati sosok sehun lalu kembali menatap yuki.

"Apa itu? Katakan padaku" meskipun ia merasa pusing tapi ia sangat ingin tahu rahasia apa itu, mungkin itu bisa jadi rahasia yang memalukan tentang sehun hingga hal itu bisa ia gunakan sebagai senjata untuk mengolok ngolok sehun sampai dia malu.

"Aku rasa sehun tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya, tapi aku rasa cepat atau lambat kau harus tahu"

Alis luhan bertautan, ia mulai tidak sabar. Yuki terus bicara panjang lebar, rasa pusing dikepala luhan sudah mulai tidak tertahankan. Sedikit semi sedikit ia merasa tubuhnya melayang.

"Sebenarnya sehun itu—ah! Dia menyukaimu, tapi ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengatakannya..itulah mengapa ia kadang kadang bersifat—"

Ddrrtt drrrtt

Ah sial!

Yuki memotong kalimatnya, segera ia mengangkat panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Luhan menunduk lesu, ia tidak terlalu memahami apa yang yuki bicarakan, tapi ada kalimat yang masuk tanpa hambatan ke otaknya; _'sehun'_ dan _'Dia menyukaimu...'_

Tak lama sehun datang membawa satu gelas air dan satu botol air mineral dingin.

"Iyah..baiklah..sudah, jangan mengoceh terus! Aku akan pulang sekarang"

Yuki memutus panggilannya, ia mendesah kecewa lalu menengguk beer yang masih di dalam kaleng sekali teguk, membereskan peralatannya dan bergegas bangkit.

"Kau akan pulang?" tanya sehun, akhirnya bicara.

"Hm..kakakku meneleponku, dia bilang akan menjemputku, aku harus pergi sekarang"

"Shoo! Shoo! Lagi pula aku tidak sudi membiarkanmu lama lama disini"

 _ **Brukk!**_

Yuki dan sehun serempak menatap luhan yang ambruk, kepalanya terkulai lemas diatas meja, matanya terpejam.

"Kau membuatnya mabuk yuki, ah sungguh..kau benar benar..."

Yuki cepat menyergah, "Aku salah membeli beer, kandungan alkoholnya tinggi, aku tidak membacanya karena aku buru buru, aku tidak mau kehilangan jejakmu, jadi saat aku sadar aku hanya minum satu kaleng saja"

"Katakan aku apa rahasianya~"

Sehun mendelik pada luhan, ia sepertinya mengingau.

Luhan tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa peningnya, ia sendiri yakin ia mabuk tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap 'waras' saat yuki berbicara.

"Rahasia? Rahasia apa?" sehun menoleh pada yuki, wajah yuki memucat, tak lama ia mengibaskan tangannya.

"Bukan apa apa, air ini untukku kan, hehe terima kasih ya!"

Yuki langsung berbalik, sambil tergesa ia memakai sepatunya, saat ia hendak keluar rumah ia memutar tubuhnya, satu matanya berkedip.

"Kau bisa menjaganya kan?"

Sehun tidak mengerti, ia mengangkat satu alisnya sepersekian inci ke atas. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi sehun untuk bertanya yuki sudah pergi sambil berlarian.

.

.

.

Ruang tengah sangat kotor, mau tidak mau ia harus membersihkannya. Selagi ia membersihkan ruang tengah luhan masih disana, tertidur dan mengigau dengan kata kata yang sama. Hal itu membuat sehun curiga, ia bertekad untuk menanyakan pada yuki besok tentang hal apa saja yang tengah mereka bicarakan selagi ia pergi ke dapur.

Setelah pekerjaannya selesai sehun menatap hasil kerja kerasnya dengan bangga (ini kali pertama sehun membersihkan rumah).

"Augh! Kepalaku"

Luhan mengerang, satu tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat. Ia kemudian memaksakan berdiri meskipun ia sempat kembali terduduk beberapa kali, sehun ingin membantu tapi akhirnya ia hanya memperhatikan luhan.

"Akhh!" luhan menggelengkan kepalanya setelah ia berhasil berdiri, tetapi saat ia hendak melangkah ia terhuyung kedepan dan hendak terjatuh.

Dengan cepat sehun menangkapnya dalam pelukan, kepala luhan terkulai di dada bidang sehun, hidungnya mendengus samar samar mencium wangi parfum dan keringat beraduk jadi satu. Wangi parfum itu begitu familiar di indera penciumannya, ia tertawa bersuara "hehe" dengan mata terpejam. Ia merasa seperti kembali minum bahkan ketika ia sudah mabuk berat.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu minum minum lagi"

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih menggerakan kepalanya. Sehun menunduk, hidungnya tepat berada di puncak kepala luhan. Perlahan ia menyesap aroma shampoo pada rambut luhan, aromanya lembut seperti wangi bebungaan. Ia tidak yakin shampoo apa yang luhan gunakan, tapi ia yakin itu shampoo khusus wanita.

Tangan sehun perlahan terangkat, mengusak rambut luhan dengan lembut, tangannya lalu beralih menyentuh cuping telinganya, kemudian..

"Nghh~"

Mata sehun terbelalak, ia mendorong bahu luhan menjauh darinya. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu luhan, matanya yang masih melebar menatap wajah luhan, ia masih terpejam namun perlahan matanya terbuka, mengerjap dengan lucu. Tatapannya masih sayu dan wajahnya masih memerah karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Sehun.."

Sehun diam tak menjawab, ekspresinya kembali berubah tenang.

"Sehun.." panggil luhan sekali lagi.

Sehun masih tak menjawab, ia menghela nafas lagi dan membawa luhan duduk di sofa.

"Kau diam disini, aku ingin membuang sampah sampah ini" tunjuk sehun pada kantung plastik di samping sofa.

Luhan yang setengah sadar mengangguk lemah seraya menggaruk kepalanya. Sehun lantas beranjak dari sana, menjinjing kantung plastik itu kedapur, sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, dan tepat saya ia berbalik luhan menabrak tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Bukankah aku suruh kau duduk di sofa?"

Luhan diam lagi, dan dengan tiba tiba memeluk tubuh sehun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sehun. Sehun tersentak tetapi ia membiarkan luhan terus memeluk tubuhnya.

.

.

Malam itu entah apa yang merasuki kepala sehun. Jelas jika ia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, bagaimana tidak?

Sehun menyerang luhan disaat luhan sedang mabuk!

Seperti sekarang, sehun dan luhan sedang duduk berhadapan di atas tempat tidur. Keduanya berada di jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajah satu sama lain, sehun membelitkan lidahnya pada lidah luhan, dan sang pemilik menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Merasa menikmati permainan lidah yang sehun berikan, luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher sehun. Sesekali tangannya turun membelai biseps di lengan sehun.

"Hhaa~"

Ciuman panas dan intens itu terlepas, luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu, matanya berpendar seakan menyampaikan kobaran birahi dalam dirinya. Sehun menyeringai, mengusap ujung bibir luhan yang basah lalu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, berbisik di cuping telinga luhan.

"Kau ingin yang lebih hm?"

Luhan mengigit bibirnya, ia mungkin sedang tidak sadar tetapi suara sehun yang rendah membuat tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran, suara itu sangat terdengar menggoda di telinganya. Seakan mengerti lewat reaksi tubuh luhan, sehun mendorong perlahan tubuh luhan sampai terbaring dengan nyaman, kemudian ia mengurung tubuh luhan di bawah tubuhnya.

"Sehun~" luhan berucap lirih..

Suaranya terdengar merdu namun sedikit bergetar, nafsu mungkin ikut berkontribusi atas perubahan sifat luhan yang menjadi agak sedikit liar. Sehun juga diselubungi nafsu yang tinggi hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, ia memang menyukai luhan tapi ia enggan terburu-buru mengatakannya dan menjadikannya miliknya.

Tetapi malam ini luhan terlihat sangat menggoda, oke oke..salahkan luhan yang menyentuh alat vital sehun dengan sengaja saat mereka sedang didapur. Naluri ke-laki lakiannya jelas tidak bisa menolak hal itu, tubuhnya bereaksi dengan cepat, ia menegang dan luhan malah semakin meremasnya di tangan mungilnya. Sehun tahu luhan dalam keadaan tidak sadar, maka ia memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menggoda luhan. Awalnya itu hanya sebuah sentuhan sentuhan kecil menyengat, membuat luhan meloloskan desahannya tanpa sungkan hingga mereka berakhir di atas ranjang.

"Nhh~" lagi, desahan kecil lolos dari bibir ranum luhan ketika tangan kanan sehun mulai menyusup di balik pakaiannya.

Mengusap abdomen pria cina itu sampai ke bagian dadanya, memelintir lembut nipple tegang itu. bibirnya kembali bergerak mengecup kening luhan, mata, hidung, bibir dan berakhir di ceruk leher putih luhan.

"Mmhh ahh—"

Ia memainkan lidahnya di atas permukaan kulit itu melubrikasi nya dengan salivanya, tangan lainnya mulai bergerak bergerilya di tubuh luhan, mulai dari pinggul sampai ke selangkangannya.

Nafas luhan memburu, mata indahnya terpejam erat erat, bibirnya terbuka merapalkan desahan desahan erotis. Satu tangannya terangkat kemudian mengusak rambut sehun gemas.

"Eummhh aahh!"

 **Gasp!**

Sehun membuka matanya lebar lebar seraya menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher luhan dan bergerak mundur menjauh.

Luhan tidak bereaksi dengan hal itu, ia masih terbaring tak berdaya disana, mata indahnya tertutup, dadanya naik turun tak teratur. Kedua kakinya bergerak gerak gelisah, meskipun saat ini luhan terlihat sangat sangat sangat menggoda sehun masih termangu di tempatnya, matanya terbelalak.

Desahan luhan menyadarkannya, sehun menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir segala pikiran kotornya tentang luhan. Ia bersingkut, memegang kepalanya yang terasa berputar putar.

"Aku hampir melakukannya...ah tidak tidak...aku tidak boleh melakukannya, kalau aku melakukannya aku sama saja seperti penjahat yang suka memperkosa orang" bisiknya pelan, ia mengigit kuku tangannya gelisah.

Kembali mata tajamnya melirik luhan, ia tampak sedikit lebih tenang, kakinya tidak lagi bergerak gelisah, dadanya naik turun dengan teratur, wajahnya juga sedikit tenang. Sehun rasa luhan sudah benar benar tenggelam dalam mimpi. Tak mau kehilangan kendali untuk yang kedua kalinya, tangan sehun secepat kilat menarik selimut lalu berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

.

Sehun mondar mandir di dalam kamar mandi, satu sisi dalam hatinya ingin kembali dan melanjutkan aksinya, tapi satu sisi lain dalam hatinya berkata untuk menghentikannya dan menjauh. ia menatap dirinya di dalam cermin, wajahnya sangat konyol hingga rasanya ia ingin memukul wajahnya sendiri, sehun menghela nafas ketika ia tak sengaja menatap tonjolan di selangkangannya dan meratap dengan sedih.

"Aku harus menyelesaikannya dan pergi tidur"

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun pagi harinya dengan rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya, ia bahkan serasa tidak sanggup untuk membuka matanya.

"Ugh—"

Sehun menoleh setelah mendengar suara lengguhan parau.

"Sehun, kau sudah bangun? Jam berapa ini?" tanya luhan seraya mengerjapkan matanya.

Bayangan semalam melintas di kepalanya, maka sehun segera memalingkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap wajah luhan. Karena setiap kali ia menatap wajah luhan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Jam 7" ucap sehun singkat lalu menyambar jaket dan tas punggungnya.

"Sehun, kau mau berangkat? Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Aku akan sarapan diluar, aku harus pergi sekarang"

Lantas sehun pergi, ia terlihat terburu buru, luhan tidak tahu sebabnya. Tidak biasanya, ini masih pagi dan tentu saja ia bisa datang ke kampus tepat waktu, tidak perlu terburu buru seperti itu.

"Sehun aneh" ucapnya kemudian menguap, merentangkan tangannya ke udara.

"Ah tunggu!" ia memekik lalu terdiam, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Semalam aku mabuk? Astaga, aku seharusnya tidak minum terlalu banyak" luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia tidak terlalu hebat dalam minum-minum, ia cenderung lemah dan mudah sekali mabuk. Tapi tadi malam entah mengapa ia sangat tergoda dengan minuman itu walaupun luhan mengetahui kandungan alkohol dalam minuman itu bisa dibilang menengah, tetapi itu sanggup membuatnya mabuk.

Luhan menyingkap selimutnya, berjalan gontai ke arah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Setelah mendapat satu gelas air ia menenggaknya hingga tiba tiba saja—

"Uhuk!" ia terbatuk.

"Aku rasa yuki mengatakan sebuah rahasia padaku!" luhan mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mengingat.

"Apa yah?" telunjuknya mengetuk dahinya, ia masih belum ingat.

Kemudian ia menjentikan jarinya sambil berkata 'ah!' wajahnya berseri.

"Ah! Aku lupa...aku tidak ingat"

Kemudian ia melenggang pergi begitu saja.

.

.

 _ **Ding!**_

Luhan membuka sebuah pesan masuk, membaca pesan itu dengan teliti..

 _"Aku akan kesana"_

Itu pesan dari sehun, luhan membalasnya dan kembali fokus pada tumpukan kertas. Ia harus mulai menulis laporan keuangan toko ibunya, sang ibu telah memintanya jadi luhan cepat cepat mengerjakannya bagaimanapun toko ini tetaplah milik ibunya.

Ia memegang bolpoinnya, matanya mengedar ke seluruh toko menatap para pelanggan yang lalu lalang disana. Ia mendesah kecil, ia tampak tidak begitu bersemangat, dan obrolan malam itu terus terbayag dipikirannya.

Ia yakin benar yuki mengatakan sebuah rahasia tentang sehun padanya, tapi ia tidak ingat, ia menyesalinya. Harusnya saat itu ia bisa menahan dirinya agar tetap sadar. Luhan memangku dagunya di telapak tangannya sambil mengigit ujung pulpen, merasa gelisah. Matanya tak lepas dari arah pintu toko, berharap sehun segera datang agar ia bisa meminta bantuan sehun untuk mengerjakan laporan keuangannya.

"Ini membuatku hampir gila, kenapa aku begitu ingin tahu rahasia sehun...kabar baik jika rahasia itu adalah hal yang memalukan, tapi kalau tidak? Untuk apa aku harus tahu huh"

Mata luhan beralih menunduk ke arah meja, menatap kertas kosong di hadapannya. Ia mulai kembali bekerja tetapi tiba tiba saja tangannya terhenti, gemetaran sampai bolpoinnya jatuh ke lantai. Tubuh nya menegang dan matanya terbelalak.

Bagus sekali, luhan mengingat sesuatu..

Jantungnya berdebar, telinganya seakan tuli dari kebisingan di dalam toko. Sampai luhan tidak menyadari sehun sudah datang, menepuk pundaknya perlahan.

"Luhan?"

Jantungnya semakin berdebar, seakan darahnya berdesir cepat ke jantungnya. Wajahnya terasa memanas.

"Luhan, kau sakit?"

Ia menundukkan kepalanya membuat sehun mulai khawatir. Satu tangannya mencengkeram ujung apron hitamnya.

"Tidak mungkin..." bisiknya, ia menulikan pendengarannya, bahkan ketika sehun berulang kali bertanya.

Luhan ragu ragu mendongak, menatap wajah sehun yang sangat khawatir. Tiba tiba sehun menangkup wajah luhan dengan kedua tangannya, luhan menatap lurus ke dalam mata yang selalu menatapnya tajam. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Luhan perlahan membuka mulutnya yang semula mengatup "Sehun kau..."

.

.

Luhan mendorongnya, sehun yang mendapat perlakuan tiba tiba limbung dan jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan luhan. Posisinya sangat tidak menguntungkan baginya. _Hellya!_ Bagaimana tidak? Mereka terjatuh bersama dalam posisi luhan berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Unghh.." luhan mengerang kecil sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah luhan yang memerah, matanya setengah terbuka tetapi ia masih bisa tersenyum. Ah bukan! Dia bukan tersenyum, ia menyeringai.

Sehun terdiam, masih terdiam hingga akhirnya ia merasakan _sesuatu_ yang aneh terjadi pada tubuhnya, ketika ia menyadari apa gerangan yang terjadi ia menjerit kecil.

"Luhan! A—apa yang kau lakukan HAH!?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap tonjolan di antara kedua kaki sehun. Sialnya hal itu membangunkannya, tangan sehun bergerak cepat mendorong bahu luhan.

"Jangan lakukan itu"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya yang masih berada disana meremas alat vital sehun gemas sampai sehun memekik. Kedua tangannya beralih mencengkeram tangan luhan.

"Kau—"

Belum selesai keterkejutan sehun, luhan sudah kembali berulah. Luhan menarik baju sehun dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sehun lalu menabrak bibir sehun dengan bibirnya.

Awal awal sehun terkejut namun ia malah memanfaatkan hal itu. Sampai pada akhirnya ciuman sepihak itu berubah jadi ciuman yang menggairahkan dan basah.

"Mmpphh hhmm~"

Sehun menggerakan kepalanya berlawanan dengan luhan, menarik tubuh luhan mendekat dan memperdalam ciuman itu. Lidah sehun bermain di dalam rongga mulut hal itu dibalas oleh si tuan rumah. Keduanya terbuai hanya dengan ciuman, sehun hilang kendali.

Ia mendorong tubuh luhan sampai terbaring di lantai, perpangutan bibir itu enggan terlepas. Suara nyaring pergerakan antar bibir membuat suasana malam itu semakin panas.

"Hhaa~"

Setelah perpangutan itu terlepas luhan menarik nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Mata rusanya berbinar, seakan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia ucapkan secara gamblang.

Sehun menyadari tatapan itu, satu seringai lebar tercetak apik di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

Woo~ akhirnya bisa update lagi...ah aku udh terlalu sering ngaret update :')

Gk mau banyak ngomong ah (nyadar diri wkwk) ok chapter ini berhenti disini, luhan udh tau kalau sehun suka sama dia...jadi apa yang akan terjadi sama mereka? Yah ditunggu aja kelanjutannya.. Oh yah btw tanda ini (**) itu flashback waktu di dapur...duh maaf ya kalau acak acakkan wkwk :v

Ok last word.. Thank you for your support (that's very mean to me) please leave ur review and see u at the next chap! Baibai~ :*


End file.
